Amor De Amanecer
by Capuchina
Summary: Y Bella Y Edward Vivieron Felices Por La Eternidad... ¿Y?... ¿Qué Hay Con Los Demás? Viñetas De Rosalie-Emmett y Alice-Jasper x3. Porque Solo Un Vampiro Puede Amar Para Siempre. Pregunta Número 9.- ¿Celoso?
1. ¿Fingimos?

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre Twilight, así que espero no haberlo echo tan mal x3, son solo 15 viñetas y van _especialmente dedicadas a mi amiguisima Cori_, quien apesar de ser una personita a la que conosco desde hace muy poco se ha convertido en mi grillito de la conciencia y una de mis mejores amigas, Cori tu sabes que te debo un _pedazote_ de mi felicidad xD**

**Subiré una cada viernes, la gente que me conoce sabe que de no cumplir con esto mi Colacuerno mascota llamado Jimmy Hendrix me comerá de un bocado xD.**

**Son mitad y mitad Rosalie/Emmett y Alice/Jasper que la verdad son mis parejas favoritas de la saga, siempre supe que Bella y Edward vivirian felices por siempre ¬¬ asi que, que pasa con el resto, del amor vampiro?!! xD**

**

* * *

****¿Fingimos?**

Definitivamente, había días en los que cambiaria sin pensarlo, toda su belleza por una noche de sueño… poder recostarse sobre su cama para dormir… descansar… y despertar acompañada de aquel sentimiento humano de que sería un día "nuevo"… y esa parecía ser la noche perfecta para cerrar el contrato, pues recién había terminado de presenciar unos de los espectáculos más tortuosos de su existencia y _eso_, ya era demasiado, tenía que aceptar el hecho de que esperaba con esperanzas que ella se retractara en el ultimo minuto y dejara de restregarle en la cara el mismo error dos veces, sin embargo, para Rosalie Cullen los días nunca se terminaban, y la noche era solo el tiempo en que por breves horas, el cielo se oscurecía...

Se quitó los tacones uno por uno y soltó con facilidad el agarre de su cabello dorado. Miró con pesar el edredón de seda blanca tendido perfectamente sobre el colchón y suspiró.

-¿Fue una gran fiesta he Rose?, mi hermano parece muy feliz –murmuró Emmett quitándose el saco – Incluso la parte de los lobos estuvo bien.

El chico soltó una risita ronca y se quitó la corbata.

-Sí… ¿Sabes?, Esmee le prestó su Isla a Edward, seguro lo pasarán muy bien –contestó ella con desgano y bajo la mirada, no le importaba mostrase así frente a él. Débil.

-Hey… -en menos de un segundo el enorme vampiro estuvo hincando a los pies de la cama, acariciando tiernamente las manos de su esposa. Siendo sincero prefería una y mil veces verla enojada a encontrarse con ese rostro triste que lastimaba su propio corazón –Al menos Bella estará lejos unos días… -dijo él torciendo su gesto con ironía. Sabía perfectamente que la aún humana esposa de Edward no era del total agrado de su mujer.

Rosalie suspiró y se levantó de la cama.

-No… no me… no me molesta verla, me… -la rubia cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como le carcomía el echo de aceptar aquella situación- la envidio –soltó de una vez, completamente convencida de que jamás volvería a decirlo.

-Lo sé… -murmuró un suave aliento sobre su cuello y unos enormes brazos capturaron su cintura –Me preguntaba si alguna vez me lo dirías.

-Si alguien pregunta lo negaré –apuntó Rosalie con algo de acidez, sintiéndose incapaz de hacer una buena broma.

Un incomodo e interminable minuto se hizo presente, algo no estaba bien con ese abrazo.

-Perdóname… -susurró Emmett sobre su piel en un tono serio muy impropio en él.

Rosalie giró lentamente para mirarlo de frente, honestamente curiosa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no puedo darte lo que quieres.

Por ningún motivo esperaba esa respuesta. Nunca se sentía particularmente culpable por mostrarse fría o egoísta con nadie… excepto con él… si alguien no lo merecía era él.

-Sé que ella tiene todo lo que quieres y también sé que te sientes así… lamento no poder llenar ese vacio y lamento aún más el echo de que agradezco que sea así… de otro modo jamás te hubiera conocido, así que perdóname… lamento que mi amor no sea suficiente…

Emmett Cullen era enorme, una intempestiva masa de acero descomunalmente fuerte… y era totalmente increíble que justo ahora, más que nunca, esa mirada que le hacia parecer un niño pequeñito resultara más tierna.

Rosalie sonrió conmovida y tomó el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos para obligarle a mirarla, soltando una pequeña risita al notar que sus manos parecían encogerse ante su tamaño.

-¿Sabes que es lo que envidio más que todo? –preguntó divertida por la mirada confundida de su vampiro.

-Ser mortal –respondió este con triste sinceridad.

-No-Rosalie sonrió radiante- desearía… desearía poder comer algo… -La melodiosa risa de la rubia inundo la habitación y Emmett se atrevió a sonreír- Me encantaría una manzana cubierta de caramelo, como cuando era niña… desearía… desearía poder probar una de esas bebidas de arándano que venden en el centro comercial y estoy segura que yo sola podría terminar con un pastel de chocolate.

Emmett rio sinceramente por primera vez y ciño más el abrazo sobre su esposa.

-Desearía… desearía haber llorado de felicidad en nuestra ultima boda –susurró ella hundiendo los dedos en el cabello de su amante – desearía poder resfriarme en invierno y tomar consomé de pollo preparado por Esmee… desearía haberme cansado cuando salí de caza con Carlisle… haber sangrado la semana pasada cuando ayudaba a Alice con las rosas de la boda y haberme ensuciado por descuido cuando revisaba mi Porche con Jasper, pero sobretodo… más que nada… desearía poder dormir… dormir contigo…

Rosalie suspiró recordando aquella sensación humana que cada día se hacia más borrosa y cerró los ojos, tratando de refrescarla lo más posible.

-Podemos hacer eso –sentenció Emmett totalmente decidido y Rosalie abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Qué?

-Podemos dormir.

La rubia levantó una ceja incrédula y le miró enojada, dispuesta a romper con el encanto del momento.

-¿Pero qué estas diciendo…?

Emmett la interrumpió con un fugaz beso en los labios y de un ágil movimiento la tomo por la cintura y la subió de pie en la cama, sonrió una vez más y se perdió en el vestidor.

Rosalie escuchó los extraños ruidos de un hombre que obviamente estaba pelando con el guardarropa de una mujer y estaba apunto de bajar de la cama cuando su vampiro entro nuevamente en la alcoba.

-¿Emmett qué estas haciendo?

-Mira –fue toda la respuesta del hombre, y Rosalie se quedó de una pieza... solo había visto esas ropas un par de veces y estaba por demás decir que eran totalmente nuevas.

-Ven –pidió Emmett con ternura, desdoblando la parte superior de una bonita pijama de algodón rosa.

Rosalie sintió un placentero escalofrió al sentir las manos de su esposo deslizar el cierre de su vestido de gala, pero decidió que aún estaba renuente a lo que fuera que estuviera planeando y se contuvo de abalanzarse sobre él.

Con toda la delicadeza de su ser, Emmett envolvió a su esposa en su cómoda pijama y dejo su elegante vestido sobre el respaldo de la silla del tocador, se descalzó de un tirón y se quitó el resto de tu traje para sustituirlo por una pijama masculina tan o mas nueva que la de Rosalie. Apenas terminó de pasar sus brazos por las mangas de su camiseta azul, la ayudó a bajar de la cama y sonrio divertido por su expresión de reproche.

-Vamos a dormir, estoy muy cansado… molido –dijo ignorándola mientras abría las cobijas.

-Emmett… -Rosalie bufó con resignación- No, Emmett, nosotros no podemos…

-Roncaré si es necesario –bromeó él tendiéndole galantemente la mano.

Rosalie no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No tienes que hacer esto, yo tuve… tuve un momento de debilidad… me permito uno cada siglo.

-Solo hoy –Emmett le dedicó su mirada más infantil y sonrió para sus adentros cuando ella respondió a su caricia.

-¿Quieres que me acueste, cierre los ojos y finja que duermo cuando los dos sabemos que estaré despierta todo el tiempo? –preguntó Rosalie rechazando la idea.

-No tienes que cerrar los ojos si no quieres, pero puedes abrazarme y descansar… anda, solo esta noche… ¿Fingimos? –Emmett se metió en la cama y se tumbó boca arriba invitándola a entrar con él.

Era algo que definitivamente nunca habían hecho, esa cama no estaba ahí para dormir, pero había algo irresistible en aquella "escenografía"... tenía puesta una pijama, su esposo estaba acostado quejándose de un terrible cansancio y el espacio junto a su cuerpo parecía hacerle una oferta única para entrar, abrigarse y fingir…

Se rindió encantada ante la proposición y se deslizó entre las sabanas junto a su "osito de peluche", Emmett la abrazó sin agregar nada más y se acomodó junto a ella.

-Buenas noches mi ángel –balbuceó besándola en la frente aparentando que el sueño le vencía.

Rosalie sonrió ante su actuación y lo abrazó también.

-Buenas noches mi amor.

Ambos sabían que el otro permanecía despierto, y aquello resultó un tanto extraño al principio, pero poco a poco sus respiraciones se volvieron acompasadas, y como si de un verdadero sueño se tratase, cada uno quedó inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Rosalie abrió los ojos un par de veces, sonriendo complacida por la perfecta actuación de su esposo, feliz de haber aceptado esa locura tan solo por tener la oportunidad de verle así… con la expresión relajada, los ojos cerrados, respirando por la boca con los labios ligeramente abiertos, se acurrucó más en su pecho y regresó a su propia actuación, no quería desempeñar un mal papel después de todo. Emmett roncó como un oso en tres ocasiones y ninguno escondió sus carcajadas. Rosalie se dio la vuelta a mitad de la noche y suspiró tranquila al sentir como el enorme vampiro que "dormía" a su lado se movía junto con ella y la abrazaba por la espalda soltando otro falso ronquido.

La noche paso mucho más rápido que lo que hubiera imaginado y recordó nuevamente porque los humanos detestaban tanto la salida del sol por las mañanas.

-Cinco minutos más… ¿Sí? –pidió abrazándolo mientras entrelazaba sus piernas, con el enojo totalmente olvidado.

-Que sean diez... aún tengo sueño–respondió él jalando el edredón sobre sus cabezas para evitar la luz.

Rosalie soltó una risilla.

Tal vez la idea de fingir no había sido tan mala después de todo.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Siempre he pensado que Rosalie es _diferente_ con Emmett, y es que ese chico... vaya! que me conviertan!! xD**

**_Te quiero Cori!!_**

**Nos vemos el próximo viernes!!**

**Besos Capuchinos!!**


	2. ¿Sorprendida?

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**Pruf!! Lamento mucho el retraso y más que apenas subí una viñetita con la promesa de actualizar cada viernes cuando Bam!! ya no pude cumplir T.T , digamos que tuve "problemas tecnicos" tal parece que "alguien" (como si no supiera quien es ¬¬°) goza enormemente de jakear mi equipo y mis cuentas de internet, la verdad que no es la _primera_ vez que pasa pero si la _ultima_, ya tome cartas en el asunto -risa macabra- xD naa la verdad que al mal tiempo buena cara y lo bueno de esto es que aquí esta la viñeta que les debo y mañana subo otra vez por la que corresponde a esta semana, otra vez perdón por el inconveniente y espero les guste x3**

**

* * *

****¿Sorprendida?**

Era nuevamente primero del mes, y hora de representar una de sus tantas puestas en escena. Resultaba obvio que no pasarían desapercibidos por todas las miradas curiosas de Forks, después de todo los Cullen _jamás_ pasaban desapercibidos. Esta era una rutinaria y tediosa costumbre; ir a comprar víveres que definitivamente no consumirian, y para Alice resultaba todavía peor, no importaba lo maravilloso que Aro Volturi considerara su "don" de mirar el futuro, ella honestamente no gozaba del todo de el, claro está, eso era algo que jamás admitiría abiertamente y apostaría su inmenso guardarropa a que ni el mismo Edward estaba enterado.

Nunca se quejaría de su utilidad, y menos aún con el imán de problemas que era Bella Swan en sus vidas, pero había algo en el hecho de saber que pasaría que le dejaba una gran sensación de fastidio, como saber la letra de la canción antes de escuchar la melodía.

No había nada que le tomaba por sorpresa, desde la previa vista del clima en la mañana, que le permitía saber como vestirse, hasta un ejército de aterrorizantes vampiros Italianos dispuestos a matar a su sobrinita.

Jasper constantemente acentuaba su don con la frase: "Estaríamos perdidos sin ti" y aunque después de todo había aprendido a vivir con la carga de saber el nombre del asesino antes del asesinato, existía solo una cosa que cambiaria de su vida inmortal y era poder disfrutar mucho más del cuento… sin conocer el desenlace…

-Y dime… ¿Qué compraremos hoy?, creo que debo comprar una botella de plástico para agua, el inusual sol de ayer calentó las cosas por aquí y un hombre en la tienda de refacciones me pregunto si quería una cerveza, el resto de los humanos ahí aceptaron excepto yo –Jasper bajó del flamante porche amarillo de su esposa y bordeó el vehículo para abrirle la puerta.

-Sí, compra una, el sol volverá a salir media hora el viernes y es el día que llegarán los nuevos rines, más vale que el hombre no se extrañe de nuevo –contestó Alice con naturalidad, resignada al hecho de no poder tomar la mano de el que a los ojos de Forks, era su hermano mayor.

-Genial, ¿Y de que color? –preguntó el vampiro con gracia.

Alice rodó los ojos sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

-Cállate.

Jasper se acercó medio centímetro más a su esposa, suficientemente discreto a los ojos humanos, pero que hacían la diferencia en la sonrisa de la muchacha.

Aún después de haber pasado siglos comprando cosas que no necesitaban, estaban muy atentos a todo aquello que pudiera delatar su verdadera naturaleza, porque lo que compraron varios artículos de moda en los más recientes comerciales de televisión, una revista de deportes y unos cuantos dulces junto a la caja registradora. Tampoco podían pasar por alto el hecho de que Alice podía cargar perfectamente las diecisiete bolsas de supermercado con su dedo meñique, así que arrastraron con lentitud uno de los carritos de la tienda, con Jasper inclinándose hacia adelante de vez en cuando simulando el peso de la carga.

-¡Oh no, tienes que admitir que fue muy divertido!, hacia siglos que no veía a Emmett apretar los dientes del esfuerzo, ni siquiera conmigo –Jasper contuvo la risa y sacó las llaves para abrir la enorme cajuela del auto amarillo.

-¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡No importa que tan fuerte sea, nunca lo será tanto como un neófito! –replicó alegremente Alice con su voz cantarina.

-¡Oye!, si YO creyera que alguien puede ser tan remotamente fuerte como un neófito, ESE es mi hermano –Jasper miró hacia los lados, para verificar que nadie estuviera mirando y aún a pesar de que solo había una anciana al final del estacionamiento, metió las bolsas de dos en dos.

-Ya sé, ya sé… pero YO, ya sabía que Bella ganaría –apuntó Alice con una radiante sonrisa.

El vampiro estuvo apunto de replicar, cuando la risa en el hermoso rostro de sus esposa se desvaneció levemente.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él con cautela. Conocía muy bien esos repentinos cambios de ánimo.

-Ella –susurró Alice, refiriéndose a la anciana varios metros mas allá de donde se encontraban –va a caerse... lleva un jarrón de vidrio y el peso va a romper la bolsa… no será un buen espectáculo… hay que subir- dijo presurosa sintiendo perfectamente en la garganta el propio ardor de su esposo.

Metió la última bolsa en el auto y cerró de un solo golpe la cajuela, abrió la puerta del conductor y se detuvo al escuchar solamente sus pasos.

-¿Jasper?

El vampiro respondió más con la mirada que con su voz.

-Déjalo, alguien vendrá en menos de un minuto para ayudarle, tienen cámaras de seguridad en el estacionamiento, llamarán a una ambulancia.

Jasper carraspeó la garganta con fuerza y endureció su expresión.

El inconfundible sonido de vidrio estrellándose contra el suelo resonó en el estacionamiento, seguido de un desgarrador grito de dolor.

_Sangre_

No tuvo ni medio segundo para anticipar sus actos, cuando vio a su vampiro trotando hasta la mujer, que claramente estaría más segura con él en el auto.

-¿Señora esta bien? –preguntó Jasper lentamente con un atisbó de ansiedad en su voz.

-Mi pierna… -se quejó la mujer entre lagrimas y sus ojos se posaron sobre la brillante mancha carmín en su falda que no dejaba de crecer.

-Tranquila, todo esta bien –murmuró el muchacho con una sonrisa al tiempo que presionaba su herida para detener la hemorragia, sintiendo como el liquido tibio se perdía en su piel de mármol… incitándolo a apretar más… a entreabrir sus labios.

Alice despertó después de cinco segundos de desconcierto y aún confundida por lo que había presenciado, corrió hacia ellos también.

-¡Santo Dios!, ¡¿Señora se encuentra bien?! –gritó alarmada , llevándose una mano al pecho como si aquello realmente la hubiera asombrado -¡¿Qué pasó?!

-Un jarrón de vidrio, venció el plástico de la bolsa y se resbaló –Jasper fingió dificultad al alzar en brazos a la mujer y Alice notó perfectamente que ya no estaba respirando, ¡¿Pero en que demonios estaba pensado, cuando conocía perfectamente bien sus limitaciones con la sangre humana?!, pero más importante aún, ¡¿Cómo es que no lo había visto venir?!

Tal como predijo Alice un hombre con el uniforme del centro comercial llegó corriendo al estacionamiento, mientras pedía una ambulancia por su radio.

-La vimos por una de las cámaras de seguridad, la ayuda viene en camino señora no se preocupe –dijo el hombre sintiendo como las nauseas trepaban rápidamente por su garganta al ver la cantidad de vidrios incrustados en la pierna de la anciana.

Alice y Jasper "sugirieron" un par de cosas mientras esperaban a la ambulancia, fingiendo ignorancia perfectamente.

Los paramédicos no tardaron más en llegar y pronto el estacionamiento estuvo lleno de curiosos en torno a la camilla. Completamente aterrorizados por la vista.

-Bien hecho, se hubiera desangrado sin tu ayuda –apuntó la paramédico con una sonrisa mientras se preparaban para subir a la señora en la ambulancia –pensaste rápido.

Jasper asintió levemente.

-Nuestro padre es el Doctor Carlisle Cullen, esta de guardia ahora mismo, llévenla con él –pidió Alice a sabiendas de que la mujer necesitaba rápidamente de "habilidades especiales" o se desangraría en el camino y moriría.

Los paramédicos asintieron y llamaron al hospital desde la ambulancia solicitando a Carlisle.

Antes de que pudieran subir completamente la camilla, la anciana se aferró débilmente del antebrazo de Jasper y sonrió.

-Muchas gracias hijo… gracias por ayudarme –susurró con ojos radiantes y se perdió dentro de la parte trasera de la ambulancia, seguida de la paramédico.

Jasper soltó el aire de un tiró y sonrio también.

-No fue nada –dijo aún después de que la ambulancia hubo partido.

No se quedaron mucho más tiempo ahí, bastó con alegar prisa para evitar interrogatorios y felicitaciones por parte del resto de los humanos, después de todo ninguno de ellos estaba cómodo de hablar con los Cullen y hasta donde sabían solo la hija de Charlie Swan había logrado intimar con ellos. Ambos se dirigieron lentamente hasta el auto y Jasper se limpió la sangre de las manos con un pañuelo que Alice había sacado de su bolso.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Jasper aún sonriente, al notar que su esposa no se movía y mantenía aferradas las manos al volante.

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Algo malo pudo haber pasado Jasper.

El vampiro tomó una innecesaria bocanada de aire.

-Después de lo que paso con Bella yo… se la debía a alguien.

-Sí… pero

-¿Pero qué? –Insistió él ladeando la sonrisa- ¿Sorprendida?

Alice soltó una armoniosa carcajada y acarició tiernamente la mejilla de su vampiro, remplazando un beso que no le podría dar hasta que llegaran a casa.

-No seas bobo… a mí nada me sorprende –contesto risueña y arrancó el auto.

Condujo felizmente consiente de que su esposo se la comía con la mirada, probablemente enterado de que por esta única vez, la había sorprendido, pero lo cierto era que aquella no habia sido la primera vez que algo así ocurría…

Nada _jamás_ la sorprendía, nada _nunca_ le tomaba por sorpresa, pero tal como Esmee le había dicho muchas veces, siempre hay una excepción de la regla, aún dentro de su inaudita especie, ella era la excepción de Carlisle, Emmett era la excepción de Rosalie, Bella era la excepción de Edward y Jasper Cullen… era _su_ maravillosa excepción, porque solo él… lograba sorprenderla.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Debo admitir honestamente que me cuesta mucho más trabajo escribir de Alice y Jasper, que de Rosalie y Emmett pero creo que las siguientes viñetas quedaron mejor y ademas más largas xD**

**_Perdona el retraso Cori, ojala que te gustara!!_**

**Nos vemos mañana!!**

**Besos Capuchinos!!**


	3. ¿Otra Vez?

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**Como lo prometido es deuda aquí está la viñeta de este viernes x3, es extraño subir dos veces por semana, pero las circunstancias lo ameritaron asi ¬¬ ya que! xD**

**

* * *

****¿Otra vez? **

La salida había coincidido perfectamente con sus planes y todo marchaba sobre ruedas. Bien podría ser solo la suerte… pero Emmett apostaba más por la complicidad con su hermana Alice, el hecho de que ella, Bella y Rosalie hubieran salido juntas de caza esa semana. Él había salido hacia solo un par de días acompañado de sus padres y aunque era terriblemente inusual que cazara en ausencia de su esposa, Rosalie había insistido con el argumento de que últimamente le veía muy ansioso, Emmett no había replicado, sabia que si contraatacaba la idea, terminaría echándolo todo a perder, revelando la verdadera razón de su nerviosismo y ya tenía suficiente con los comentarios en son de revancha que Edward le susurraba constantemente, si él y Alice ya estaban completamente enterados, lo que también debía incluir a Jasper y a Bella, solo rogaba porque si es que todavía podía sorprender a alguien, ese alguien fuera su Rose.

Se había puesto su mejor traje, y aun a pesar de su reflejo, torció el gesto inconforme, solo su esposa conseguía ponerlo nervioso en cuanto a su aspecto físico, sonrio ante la ironía y abrochando los botones de sus mangas, bajo las escaleras de la enorme mansión blanca, asegurándose de que la tuviera solo para él. Edward y Jasper pasarían la tarde jugando ajedrez en espera de las chicas y Esmee y Carlisle habían decidido "por alguna razón" ir a una función de teatro, Emmett solo sonrió al imaginar a su padre recitando en voz baja las líneas de la obra que seguramente conocía de memoria, así que paso por alto el hecho de que seguramente ellos sabrían de sus intenciones también y asintió sonriente cuando los observó salir.

Entró en la cocina y se topó con los cincuenta y ocho jarrones de cristal rebosantes de rosas rojas; las favoritas de Rosalie. Aquella seria una noche especial, colmaría la terraza de pétalos carmines y esperaría el resultado en la mirada dorada de su esposa.

Sacó el tazón para pastales más grande que Esme tenia en la cocina y se sentó tranquilamente para deshojar las flores. Esa no era la primera vez que hacia algo así, y la idea siempre llegaba a su corazón de distinto modo, en múltiples escenarios y en diferentes tiempos. Siempre mejor que la primera y nunca como la ultima. Siempre acompañada de una expresión incomparable y sobretodo... siempre afirmativa.

El enorme vampiro sonrió al recordar su última vez en una caminata por la playa e hinchó el pecho orgulloso y seguro de que esta sería mucho mejor. Como el sueño de un sueño…

Su teléfono celular sonó dentro de su bolsillo rebanando la ensoñación de un tajo y él atendió un tanto molesto.

-Tienes diez minutos- leyó en la pantalla y terminó rápidamente con las rosas, ya que si Alice decía diez minutos claramente significaban diez minutos.

Limpió la cocina en un par de segundos, dejándola tan o más impecable de cómo la había encontrado y salió sujetando su enorme tazón de rosas con un dedo.

Emmett se quedo al pie de la sala revisando nuevamente todo lo que subiría a la terraza previamente preparada con luces doradas de navidad en los brandales y el reproductor de discos viejos de Carlisle, tomó su saco y antes de que pudiera poner un pie en la escalera un terrible olor se apodero de sus sentidos.

-¿Emmett? –preguntó una voz desafinada que anunciaba la evidente llegada de la adolescencia.

-¡Seth!, ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! –gritó el vampiro sin poder evitar una expresión por demás atemorizante.

-Ya se, ya se, tranquilo hombre, que solo vengo por un libro –el chico se paseo confiado por la casa y entró en la estancia –le pedí a Edward que me ayudara con álgebra y me mandó por un libro aquí.

Emmett apretó la mandíbula, se vengaría apenas pensara en algo lo suficientemente malo, para su hermano.

Seth encontró el grueso tomo forrado en cuero verde justo donde Edward le había indicado y suspiró con resignación.

-¿Lo ves?, ni siquiera me notaste –bromeó arrastrando los pasos lentamente hacia la salida.

-Seth lárgate de aquí, no lo diré de nuevo perrito –Emmett aferró el tazón tan fuerte que sus dedos dejaron marcas en el acero inoxidable.

-Sí ya… oye –Seth inhalo profundamente y cerró los ojos- no puede ser, no puede ser… Esmee hizo pastel de chocolate –el pequeño lobo sonrió complacido y entró en la cocina.

-¡Seth con un demonio! –vociferó el vampiro acercándose peligrosamente a su presa.

-Saldré de aquí antes de que llegue tu novia, lo prometo –dijo Seth sin pensarlo mientras abría la nevera, congelándose al instante…

-Edward va a pagar caro –murmuró Emmett apenas audible y tronó sus nudillos.

-Oye él nunca menciono el pastel, eso es solo un broma cruel de las circunstancias –Seth sonrió inocentemente con un enorme trozo de pastel entre los dedos y se encogió de hombros.

-¡Vete de aquí! –gritó Emmett más como suplica que como amenaza.

-Ya, ya, me voy, me voy –Seth salió de la cocina prácticamente a empujones y corrió por el libro que había dejado en le sillón –Estaré en casa de Edward por si se te ofrece algo.

-Seth –gruñó Emmett dispuesto a romper el tratado de paz con la manada lobuna de La Push.

El chico soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, sí, ya fue suficiente, me voy –dijo Seth satisfecho con su trabajo de fastidiar al vampiro- Suerte.

-¡No Seth, no me…! –advirtió Emmett demasiado enojado como para actuar más rápido.

En un acto de honesta camaradería el chico le había dado unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

Emmett no necesitó ni un segundo para saber lo que había pasado y bajó la mirada solo para cerciorarse de cuan dolorosa seria la muerte del hijo menor de Sue Clearwater.

_Una enorme macha de betún de chocolate sobre su camisa blanca... _

-Te juro que eso no lo planeé –susurró Seth con un hijo de voz, analizando mentalmente si correria tan rápido como un vampiro enfurecido.

-¡Voy a matarte! –rugió Emmett iracundo soltando el tazón de rosas y extendiendo sus enormes brazos hacia Seth, que solo pudo atinar a cerrar los ojos.

El ruido del teléfono sonó por segunda ocasión y Emmett necesito tres repiqueteos para calmarse.

-¡Por lo que más quieras Emmett contesta el teléfono! –rogó Seth cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos.

El atemorizante y _aún_ colérico vampiro abrió la tapita de su celular y lo pegó a su oído.

-Idiota, deja de jugar con ese niño y ocúpate de lo que tienes que hacer, Rose va para allá –Alice colgó apenas hubo terminado de hablar y un terrorífico silencio se hizo presente.

A Seth solo le bastó con la mirada de Emmett para saber que tenia que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

El sonido de la puerta trasera cerrándose se escuchó apenas un segundo después y Emmett relajó sus hombros.

-¡Ya llegué! –anunció la melodiosa voz de Rosalie desde el recibidor.

El vampiro se revolvió nervioso en su lugar y antes de que pudiera pensar en algo inteligente, la radiante figura de su esposa apareció ante sus ojos.

-Emmett ya estoy… ¿Emmett que…? –la enorme sonrisa de la rubia se desvaneció en un tiempo record y sus ojos se posaron sobre la mancha de chocolate, el tazón a mitad de la sala y los pétalos de rosa desparramados.

Emmett encogió los hombros con resignación.

-¿Qué paso? –preguntó Rosalie, arrugando la nariz ante el fétido olor que conocía perfectamente bien –Lobos.

-Perros – corrigió Emmett y para su sorpresa ella sonrió.

-¿Pero que estabas haciendo? –Rosalie se acercó un par de pasos y cruzo los brazos desafiante.

-Esto… era… -el vampiro soltó un pesado bufido- era una sorpresa.

-Pues estoy muy sorprendida, no te preocupes.

Emmett alzó la vista unos instantes y decidió mandar todo al demonio, al menos había rosas... acortó toda la distancia entre ellos y se incó en su rodilla derecha.

-Yo solo quería preguntarte… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Rosalie dejo caer los brazos boquiabierta, mientras veía a su vampiro sacar una delgadísima argolla del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-No quería comprarte otro diamante esta vez , así que mande a hacer esto de rubíes… roja como la sangre, como tu color favorito, como mi amor por ti –susurró Emmett deslizando el anillo sobre el dedo anular de su esposa –Así que… ¿Qué dices?, ¿Otra vez?...

La rubia no luchó más con su sonrisa y acariciando lentamente sus brazos le incitó a levantarse.

-¿Qué crees que diré?

Emmett desvió la mirada fingiendo pensarlo detenidamente.

-La verdad que no lo sé… después de todos estos siglos podrías decir que no.

Una hermosa carcajada por parte de su esposa le tranquilizó los nervios y pronto sintió sus manos sobre sus mejillas.

-No podría negarme ante esta tremendamente bien planeada propuesta –rio ella divertida, evitando ensuciarse de chocolate también.

-Edward y Seth morirán apenas celebremos nuestro compromiso –Emmett le robó un beso profundo y sonrió para sus adentros cuando la sintió junto a su cuerpo, olvidando la mancha por completo.

Se separaron muy suavemente después de varios minutos de besarse y comprobaron resignados el batidillo sobre sus ropas.

-Que pena –murmuró Rosalie mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior –habrá que ir a quitarnos estas ropas sucias…

-¡Una verdadera pena! –Emmett la cargó en sus brazos y subió presuroso los escalones de tres en tres, porque no necesitaba de un escenario de cuento para demostrarle su amor, ni de una rebuscada declaración para pedirle matrimonio, sin duda, siempre era mejor que la vez anterior y al fin y al cabo ella había vuelto a decir que si.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Siempre quise estar presente en una "Renovación de Convenios" xD**

**Ahora si nos vemos hasta el proximo viernes con una de Alice y Jasper.**

**Besos Capuchinos!!**


	4. ¿Voy Contigo?

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**Hoy subo temprano porque tengo muchos pendientes que hacer antes de ir a ver Twilight!!! Aw!! xD -ojitos de la ardilla de la Era de Hielo cuando ve su bellota- después de tantas fotos, tantos videos, tantos fics, tantos trailers y leerme los cuatro libros y Midnight Sun en menos de tres meses, ya por fin!!, ya por fin!! les confiezo que hasta me hice una playera!! -aqui es donde ustedes ponen cara de ¬¬ y abandonan la página- xD**

**

* * *

****¿****Voy ****Contigo****? **

Los dos vampiros se internaron rápidamente en el bosque, dejando la mansión blanca varias millas atrás. Haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por apurar el paso, bordearon toda la rivera por el este y se detuvieron junto al río.

-Por aquí –ordenó Jasper apenas se detuvieron, deseando ser él quien pudiese ver algo.

Alice comenzó a subir el enorme árbol que su esposo había indicado y pronto las nubes en su mente fueron disipándose.

Llegaron a la copa en pocos segundos, Jasper apoyó los pies firmemente y Alice se recargó contra su espalda, completamente confiada en entregarle su seguridad en su máximo estado de vulnerabilidad.

Jasper la rodeó con los brazos y la sintió entrar en trance.

¡¿Pero que demonios había pasado?!, ¡Nadie debía saber sobre Renesme!, ¡Especialmente Aro Volturi!

Jasper cerró los ojos con fuerza y la imagen de su pequeña sobrinita sentada sobre el porche amarillo de Alice llegó a su mente… ¡No podía ser!, ¿Por qué las cosas no podían mantenerse en calma?... solo deseaba volver a casa, ayudar a Bella que seguramente necesitaría de su poder y ofrecer a su hermano cuanta ayuda fuese posible… pero Alice no se movía.

Los más eternos diez minutos de su vida inmortal pasaron hasta que Alice reaccionó por fin.

-Es… es… horrible. No podemos evitarlo… Jasper… hay que irnos de aquí –susurró ella con la voz entrecortada. Su hermoso rostro se curvó en una expresión totalmente humana, como si en realidad pudiese llorar…

Jasper la soltó de golpe y comenzó a descender.

-¡No Jasper! –gritó Alice quien no se había movido ni un ápice –Tenemos que irnos de aquí... de Forks… del Estado…

Él la miró sin entender.

-Tenemos que dejarlos, es la única manera de… -empezó Alice, pero fue interrumpida por una voz que podría jurar que no conocía.

-¿Cómo que irnos?... no voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Alice parpadeó un par de veces, la fuerza alrededor de Jasper lastimaba, su don estaba produciendo un aura de batalla inmensa, algo que jamás había sentido antes.

-Nuestra familia nos necesita Alice… -susurró el vampiro nuevamente y miró a su esposa directo a los ojos.

Alice descendió hasta donde él se encontraba y tomó su rosto entre sus pequeñas manos.

-Es lo mejor Jasper, te explicaré todo, pero ahora tenemos que irnos, no hay tiempo –la joven se estremeció al ver que su vampiro no daba señales de tregua y sus ojos fieros la obligaron a bajar la mirada.

-Explícame ahora, no voy a irme –dijo muy serio y por primera vez Alice no encontró las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Jasper? –preguntó desolada y se abrazó más a él- Jasper prometo que lo haré, pero por favor… tenemos que irnos, es la única manera de ayudarlos… nunca había tenido que pedirte que confiaras en mi…

La presión en la presencia del vampiro bajo considerablemente y su expresión se suavizó.

Alice sonrió.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir a casa de Bella, tengo que dejarle un mensaje –besó suavemente la mejilla de Jasper y bajó un par de ramas más.

-Ellos están en la mansión –apuntó él, quien ahora no la seguía.

Alice borró todo atisbo de felicidad en su rostro y deseó con toda su alma, poder desahogar su tristeza con lágrimas.

-Jasper… mi amor, no vamos a despedirnos…

Jasper se pasó una mano por el cabello y le dió la espalda, se quedo unos segundos en silencio y depronto una risa cargada de sarcasmo salió honestamente de su garganta.

-Yo no… ¡Demonios Alice!, ¡¿Por qué no?!, ¡¿Quieres irte así?!, ¡¿Sin decir nada?!

El atemorizante vampiro volvió a resurgir y Alice desvió la mirada.

-Así debe ser… solo dejaré algo para Bella… tal vez lo necesiten –respondió ella sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Jasper respiró hondamente como si aquello consiguiera calmarlo.

-Solo dime... ¿Vamos a volver?

-No lo sé –susurró Alice- tal vez mañana pueda ver algo más… pero ahora hay que irnos.

Jasper asintió con tristeza y bajo el enorme árbol de un brinco, Alice bajó también y tomados de la mano corrieron hasta la nueva casa de su hermano.

Alice llegó hasta la habitación principal y supó de inmediato donde buscar.

_The Merchant of Venice by William Shakespeare_

Sonrió con tristeza y arrancó la hoja principal.

Jasper se acercó sobre su espalda y besó uno de sus hombros, ella suspiró tremendamente aliviada y giró sobre sus talones para mirarlo.

-Perdóname –murmuró el vampiro sobre su mejilla- se que nunca he cuestionada tus visiones… pero soy muy feliz aquí… tenemos una familia Alice…

Otro fallido intento de llanto estalló en el pecho de Alice, ahora entendía a que se refería Rosalie con desear las emociones humanas.

-Lo sé… lo siento mucho, mañana sabré más… te explicaré cuando crucemos el océano, lo prometo –Alice besó su nariz cariñosamente, pero la hermosa sonrisa que esperaba ver nunca llegó…

-No me hagas esto Alice… tengo que estar seguro… quiero tenerte confianza… _necesito_ tenerte confianza

Alice enarcó una ceja extrañada y acarició suplicante las mejillas de su esposo.

Jasper la apartó suavemente de él y se sentó sobre la cama.

-¿Y yo Alice?, ¿Yo que?... ¿Voy contigo?, ¿Soy parte de tus planes?, ¿O un día también te irás por mi bien? –preguntó mirandola a los ojos. Era muy doloroso descubrir que después de tanto tiempo aún podian existir cuestionamientos.

Alice desvió la mirada, esperaba nunca tener que contestar esa pregunta… se acercó silenciosamente y se sentó sobre las piernas de Jasper.

-Soy muy egoísta como para apartarte de mí… si algo pasa tendrás que morir –dijo soltando una risita musical, con su rostro hundido en el cuello de su vampiro.

-Así está perfecto para mí –concordó él abrazandola fuertemente.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, estaba claro que el asunto les afectaba… su familia sufría y ellos no podían quedarse, lo que resultaba aún mas angustiante pues no tenían claro si regresarían o no.

-Vamos, Nessie necesita de toda la ayuda posible –Jasper sonrió por primera vez desde que habían salido de la mansión y su aura de tranquilidad se esparció rápidamente en el corazón de Alice.

-Bella sabrá donde buscar.

Alice tomó del escritorio una de las plumas fuente de Edward y escribió sobre el papel con suavidad_._

_No nos busquen. No hay tiempo que perder. Recuerden: Tanya, Siobhhan, Amun, Alistair, todos los nomadas que puedan encontrar. Nosotros buscaremos a Peter y Charlotte en nuestro camino. Sentimos mucho tener que dejarlos así, sin despedidas ni explicaciones. Es el único camino._

La muchacha torció el gesto insatisfecha con la nota.

-_Los amamos_ –completó Jasper que nuevamente descansaba el mentón contra el hombro de la muchacha.

Alice añadió la frase a la nota y sonrió ante el resultado.

-Espero que estén bien… -Jasper se abrazó más contra su esposa y se dispuso a salir.

-Yo también… pero tal vez tengan que irse… Nessie, tal vez Nessie tenga que irse.

-¿Pero a dónde?, Nessie no puede irse sola, es muy inteligente... pero aún es muy pequeña, podrían encontrarla.

-Ya pensé en eso, es por esa razón que tomé el libro de Bella, le daremos la dirección de Jenks, si quieren salir del país necesitarán documentos, Nessie se irá con Jacob, él nunca dejaría que fuera sola, Bella lo sabe y tiene una foto de ambos dentro de su bolso, para las identificaciones… solo en caso de que todo salga mal.

Alice escribió en el libro la dirección del falsificador en Seattle y una advertencia: _Destruye Esto._

Encendió un pequeño fuego en la chimenea de la habitación, brindandole el medio más seguro de eliminar las evidencias.

-Si Edward se entera probablemente me buscaría hasta en el fondo del mar para matarme… entenderán después.

Alice sonrió una vez más y miró por la ventana, la noche había caído sin apenas darse cuenta y pronto su familia tendría la inquietud de buscarlos, no quería que sus esencias estuvieran demasiado frescas.

-¡Tenemos que irnos ya!, aún hay que pedirle a Sam permiso para cruzar la frontera de su territorio y cruzar el océano.

Salieron a toda velocidad de la casa y se internaron nuevamente en el bosque.

Jasper la siguió sin agregar nada más y Alice se sintió culpable ante su silencio, él solo se limitaba a seguirla, siempre… pero nunca había sido tan difícil como ahora, verdaderamente le dolía… Bella pensaba que era Alice quien había adoptado a los Cullen y no a la inversa, pero la realidad era que tanto ella como Jasper ansiaban tener una familia, un lugar a donde permanecer, con un padre y una madre… el destino incluso les había regalado un puñado de hermanos... después de siglos de soledad, por fin habían encontrado un hogar, y hasta hace unas horas, tenían lo imaginable, una amistad que parecía inconcebible con una enorme manada de lobos y hasta una pequeña sobrina, quien se había robado sus corazones en el primer segundo que los tocó con sus manitas… definitivamente no era justo, y ninguno quiso pensar mucho tiempo en como reaccionaría su familia cuando se enteraran de su "abandono", jamás estarían tan cerca de ellos como ahora y era algo que rogaban tener oportunidad de explicar. Alice sintió un doble peso sobre sus hombros… ¿Y si lo que veía no era un final feliz?...

Sintió la mano de Jasper cerrarse contra la suya con especial fuerza y se miraron unos segundos a los ojos… de todas las cosas solo había algo que _siempre_ tendría claro. Él iría con ella.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Ya se que era necesario pero he de admitir que Alice cayó varios lugares de mi lista de Navidad xD**

**Nos vemos el viernes y me cuentan como les fue en la película!! x3**

**Besos Capuchinos!!**

**Esperame Emmett ahí voy!!!**


	5. ¿Y Nosotros?

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**Ya se que esta semana desaparecí como el dinero en la tiendita de la escuela, pero la verdad que he tenido uno de los peores fines de semana del mundo y ni que decir del inicio de esta -malditos examenes finales ¬¬ los veré en el infierno- pero bueno xD lo importante es que ya estoy de vuelta para cumplir x3, por cierto que mi Colacuerno mascota estuvo mordiendme los pies todos estos dias por no haber subido el viernes pero por más que traté no pude actualizar antes T.T, y a todo agreguen que decidí que ver televisión no era un deporte y me metí a unas clases de kick boxing, asi que imaginense el esfuerzo fisico, mental y emocional que representa para mi tener ánimo despues de eso xD, tengan piedad de mis piernas!!! xD****

* * *

**

**¿Y Nosotros?**

Siempre había detestado a Bella Swan, era torpe, ingenua, tímida y muy, muy estúpida… ¿Quién podría querer con tanta impaciencia una vida tan terrible?, cuando ella prácticamente lo tenia todo, absolutamente TODO, su padre y su madre vivían… y la amaban, tenia amigos verdaderos, y un novio que era capaz de ofrecerse a los Volturi por su ausencia, podía disfrutar del sol, dormir, comer, llorar, sentir… vivir, podía ir a donde quisiera sin la presión de los humanos y su apetitosa sangre a su alrededor y la siempre presente promesa de la felicidad por delante, podía olvidarse de sus caprichos y casarse con un hombre de sangre caliente y ojos de color, podía formar una familia y ver a esta misma multiplicarse, ¿Porqué renunciar a todo eso?, ¿No había tenido suficiente?... aún cuando en estos últimos días había logrado experimentar una clase de simpatía por ella, la antigua sensación de tener una amiga normal, ese leve sentimiento de complicidad y ayuda mutua se habían esfumado tan rápido como habían aparecido. Sí, aborrecía muchas cosas de Bella Swan, envidiaba muchos aspectos de esa simple y ordinaria mortal, pero había solo _una_ cosa que odiaba de ella con toda la fuerza de su sobrehumana condición y era que siempre, _siempre lograba salirse con la suya._

No solo había experimentado lo mejor de una vida mortal, y tampoco era el hecho de que después de todo se había convertido en vampiro, no, no era solo eso, también había logrado ser _madre…_

No podía ser solo ella quién lo viera así, aquello simplemente _No Era Justo. _¿Porqué ella no?, ¿Porqué su único deseo verdadero no se podía cumplir?, ¿Por qué Bella Swan que ni siquiera había pensado en ello una vez?, ¿Por qué Edward que incluso había deseado matar a su propio bebé?, ¡¿Por qué?!

No le bastaba con ser joven, bella, fuerte e inmortal por el resto de sus días, _además_ tenía que tener una vida perfecta, con él único hombre que jamás la había mirado con deseo y que en cambio se había enamorado perdidamente de una muchacha común y corriente, con quién ahora tenia una pequeña y preciosa niña imposiblemente encantadora que se había ganado el amor de todo aquel que la miraba, quien había podido engendrar dentro de si sin morir en el trayecto y aún a pesar de la obvia muerte que le esperaba después del parto había tenido un esposo lo suficientemente capaz de apagar su sed y convertirla exitosamente… como ella siempre había anhelado.

Y aún cuando internamente esperaba ansiosa que por lo menos sufriera de las consecuencias de su decisión, su nueva condición había llegado con el extraño don de la calma y la serenidad, sin extrema ansia, sin intolerable sed, sin el fuego interno que te hace desear vivir como el resto de tu sanguinaria especie, ¿Podía pedir algo más?, ¿Podía ser mas afortunada aún?... Sí.

Su madre y su hermana habían construido y decorado una casa para la feliz pareja y su bebé, donde vivirían para siempre como el final de un cuento de hadas, y está, era su primera noche sin Renesmee en la mansión.

Subió a su cuarto sin decir nada, sabiéndose seguida por la mirada triste de Esmee y Carlisle.

No sentía ningún deseo de causar lastima en nadie, después de todo ella misma estaba muy feliz por la nueva bebé.

Se sentó en el enorme sillón reclinable que Emmett usaba para mirar televisión y se sintió invadida por su aroma, sonrió solo un par de segundos antes de torcer el gesto con tristeza, no quería que él la viera así, no quería tener esa platica de nuevo, sabía que era muy difícil para su esposo, pues no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto y eso lo enfurecía más que cualquier cosa. Sin embargo ella no podía evitar sentirse así y el dolor aumentó cuando lo sintió entrar en la alcoba.

-¿Rose? –el enorme muchacho hizo silencio un angustiante minuto hasta que finalmente se acercó, hincándose frente a ella- Hey… Esmee y Carlisle creen que seria divertido jugar a los naipes un rato, Alice promete no hacer trampa y Jasper quiere jugar apostando mi Jeep, ¿Bajamos?

Rosalie identificó de inmediato la sonrisa falsa en el rostro de su vampiro y le acarició la mejilla.

-No tengo muchas ganas… pero ve tú si quieres, yo te espero aquí.

La rubia lo besó rápidamente en la nariz fingiendo mucho más ánimo del que en verdad sentía, comprobando en la expresión de Emmett que esa sería una de esas noches que preferiría no recordar.

Solo había que decidir cuando tiempo más alargarían la situación jugando a que todo estaba bien.

-No… prefiero quedarme contigo entonces –Emmett volvió a sonreír consiente de que no la engañaría y se apresuró a buscar el control remoto –Podríamos ver una película, ¿Qué se te antoja?, ¿Le pedimos una romántica a Esmee?, ¿O un musical a Alice?, ¡O podemos ir al cine!, ¿Quieres?, acaba de estrenarse una de terror donde…

-Emmett –le interrumpió ella con ternura- esta bien… ve, tal vez yo baje en un rato.

Él la miró seriamente y suspiró con fuerza.

-No. No vas a bajar.

La abrazó inesperadamente y la levantó ocupando su lugar en el sillón, sentándola sobre sus piernas, hundiéndola sobre su pecho, besando su cabello, dispuesto a machacar su propio corazón una vez más para permitirle desahogarse.

Rosalie no resistió más y apenas sentirse entre sus brazos ahogó un profundo gemido de tristeza junto a su oído, con el peso de la culpa aplastándola sin piedad, él no se merecía eso y sin embargo estaba ahí para escucharla otra vez.

-¡¿Porqué Emmett?!, ¡¿Por qué?! –gimió ella en un susurro que lastimaría el más duro de los corazones, pues era un sufrimiento reprimido, un sufrimiento maldito que ni siquiera brindaba la oportunidad de desvanecerse entre lágrimas.

El vampiro cerró sus ojos con fuerza, era un infierno verla así, más aún, la cólera que le carcomía por dentro de saberse inútil ante su dolor, sin saber que decir, sin saber que hacer, sin saber si debería tratar de hacerla asentir mejor o limitarse a escuchar sus sollozos quebrados.

-Se que, se que… no me lo merezco pero… ¿Porqué yo no puedo?, ¿Por qué no podemos tener una familia?, ¡¿Por qué no puedo darte un bebé?!, ¡Un bebé tuyo y mío!

Rosalie gimoteó más fuerte y aferró la camisa de su esposo entre sus dedos, quería gritar, quería correr, quería romper, quería golpear y sin embargo no podía moverse.

-Sería, sería, sería precioso, un bebé Emmett, lo he pensado tantas veces, sería un niño… -la rubia se separó suavemente con un entusiasmo doloroso y acarició impaciente las mejillas de su esposo- tendría tu sonrisa, y tu fuerza, tu risa… tus labios… y ese hermoso gesto de tu frente cuando estas pensando… sería mi pequeño osito, _nuestro_ pequeño osito de felpa.

-Mi ángel… no te lastimes así… -murmuró el enorme vampiro sin poder evitar el propio quiebre de su voz.

-¡La envidio mucho Emmett!, ¡¿Por qué ellos?!, ¡¿Y nosotros?!... ¿Y nosotros? –Rosalie volvió a hundirse en sus brazos y gimió fuertemente en un sofocante intento de llanto.

Emmett correspondió al abrazo con la misma necesidad y llenó de besos sus hombros.

-Soy un idiota, soy un idiota… perdóname, ¡Yo debería saber que decirte!

-¡No! –gritó Rosalie con desesperación juntando sus frentes- ¡Tu perdóname a mí!, ¡Yo no debí pedirle a Carlisle que te convirtiera!, ¡Pude dejarte descansar!, ¡Perdóname!, ¡Perdóname!, ¡No debí arrastrarte conmigo!, ¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento!

Emmett Cullen era totalmente incapaz de molestarse con su esposa, a sus ojos dorados no había ningún motivo para hacerlo, excepto por ese tema…

-¡Rosalie! –gritó enfurecido antes de volver a transformar su expresión en una mueca de dolor - ¡Nunca!, ¡Jamás!, ¡Jamás vuelvas a decir una cosa así!, ¿¡Me entendiste?!

-Te hubiera evitando tanto… ¿Cómo pude ser tan egoísta? –murmuró ella sollozando más fuerte.

-¡Yo soy feliz aquí contigo!... no imagino mi vida sin ti, y todo lo que era, ya no tiene sentido para mí… no quiero volverte a escuchar decir eso…

-Si no me hubieras conocido no pensarías así… -Rosalie se abrazó a él con toda su fuerza, consiente de que no le haría daño alguno y le sintió corresponder inmediatamente.

Odiaba profundamente esa conversación, el tema había sido imposible de esquivar a lo largo de los siglos, y no era el hecho de que su esposa siguiera pensando así, por el contrario, el verdadero problema se había hecho presente cuando dentro de él, empezó a desearlo también… un bebé de ambos, un pedacito de ella, un pedacito de él… y por más que quisiera, no podía evitar sentirse celoso y distante con su hermano, por quien siempre había pedido la felicidad que él mismo experimentaba con su alma gemela, jamás hubiera pensando que su largo tiempo de soledad le sería recompensado con una dicha que ningún otro vampiro había experimentado antes, una bellísima niña, de asombrosos poderes y tan increíblemente parecida a él... que le llamaba papá, sin ese sentimiento melancólico que sentían los cinco hermanos al referirse a Carlisle.

No era justo para él, no era justo para ella y por un momento se preguntó como se sentirían sus hermanos y sus padres, que a pesar de haber formado una "familia" debían estar reviviendo la pesadilla de su fallido embarazo…

Emmett aspiró hondamente el aroma dulce en los cabellos de su esposa y comenzó a mecerla suavemente en su abrazo, dolorosamente consiente de que jamás podría ayudarla a dormir y descansar así, por más que lo deseara. No sabia que decir y lo peor del caso es que no había _nada_ que decir, no existía palabra alguna que resultara razonable y consoladora ante esta situación, así que se resigno pacientemente a dejar que el tiempo pasara.

De un momento a otro el ambiente se torno liviano y su cuerpo se relajó pausadamente.

Emmett sonrió.

-¿Lo sientes? –preguntó besando con dulzura la mejilla de su esposa.

-Sí… es Jasper-contestó ella, suavizando el abrazo.

Emmett suspiró en un fallido intento de acomodar sus ideas y deseo ser tan bueno con las palabras como Edward.

-Te amo Rose… no se que mas decir…

Hubo un largo silencio después de aquella frase, sólido y expectante, pero limpio y tierno.

-Lo sé –susurró la rubia con sus labios hundidos en el cuello de su vampiro- y eso es suficiente.

Emmett sonrió a medias y decidió no presionar más, él mismo no soportaría seguir hablando sobre el asunto. El aura de Jasper se hizo más fuerte y suspiró pensando que tal vez todos en aquella casa necesitaban de su poder ahora, aun faltaban un par de horas para que la noche se consumiera por completo y a pesar de que esperaba ávido por contemplar nuevamente la flamante sonrisa de su ángel decidió que estaría ahí todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, agradeciendo que le dejara sufrir junto a ella, y lastimándose a si mismo como cada vez que imaginaba como serian las cosas si su deseo pudiera hacerse realidad…

El brillo del sol entró poco a poco por el enorme ventanal de su habitación y un leve destelló comenzó a desprenderse de su piel, sintió a Rosalie enderezarse por completo, aún con profundos atisbos de tristeza en su sonrisa, y serio pasó algunos rizos por detrás de sus orejas.

-Podemos quedarnos aquí si así lo deseas -murmuró él sobre sus labios.

Rosalie correspondió al beso y le acarició los brazos.

-No… vamos a cambiarnos, Edward vendrá pronto y Nessie quiere ver la enorme sonrisa de su tío… y yo también...

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Siempre pensé que si alguien sufria en ese libro era Rosalie.**

**Predón nuevamente por la demora y no os preocupeis que nos volvemos a ver el viernes!! xD**

_**Perdón Cori!! T.T**_

**Besos Capuchinos!!!**


	6. ¿Bailamos?

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**Yey!! ya empezó la cuenta regresiva para las vacaciones de invierno!! Vacaciones!!, Dormir Tarde!!, Sin Escuela!!, Ni examenes!!, Ni Tareas!! y Mucho Tiempo Frente Al Televisor!! -Capu hace ojitos de cordero- ya pronto!! ya prontó!!, pero por ahora ¬¬ xD estudien mucho, que ya es el ultimo jalón y mucho éxito en sus purebas finales!! x3**

**

* * *

**

**¿Bailamos?**

-¿Alice, ya esas lista? –preguntó el vampiro golpeando suavemente la puerta de su habitación.

-Casi… ya salgo.

Jasper sonrió de medio lado, la voz cantarina de su esposa se escuchaba especialmente animada aquella noche.

-Bien, te espero abajo.

El ruido de Jasper bajando las escaleras le indicó que tendría cuando menos diez minutos más mientras el vampiro se entretenía con el estéreo del auto.

Regresó su atención al espejo y dio una vuelta calificando su vestuario, no debía ser nada pretencioso, después de todo iban a un lugar repleto de humanos y no necesitaban llamar _más_ la atención, por lo que un conjunto sencillo parecía ser lo indicado… o al menos lo que Alice entendía por esa palabra.

Cepilló una vez más la suavidad de sus cabellos cortos y buscó sonriente la pequeña cajita de terciopelo que descansaba en el fondo del primer cajón de su tocador, no la usaba muy a menudo, podía resultar demasiado llamativa, pero esta era una ocasión especial y merecía la pena lucir su tesoro.

Bajó saltando las escaleras con su aire de bailarina y tomó su pequeña cartera roja de la encimera de la estancia.

-¿Ya se van? –preguntó Esmee desde la sala sin levantar la vista de su revista de diseño.

-Sí, volvemos en la mañana.

-Que se diviertan –sonrió tiernamente la mujer despidiéndola con la mano.

Alice sopló un beso a su madre desde el marco de la puerta y se apresuró hasta el garaje.

-Te ves bellísima –fue lo primero que escucho de su vampiro, quien la esperaba recargado en el toldo del mercedes de Carlisle.

-Como siempre –bromeó Alice acercándose hasta él para besarlo fugazmente en los labios -¿Listo? –una picara y risueña sonrisa se asomó en el tierno rostro de la muchacha, provocando que Jasper rodara los ojos con resignación.

-Ya veré como combármelo –susurró él ladeando la sonrisa mientras le abría la puerta del auto.

No había muchos sitios en Forks que cubrieran sus necesidades, y eso lo habían previsto años antes, sin embargo no había problema para Alice que no tuviera solución y gracias a una minuciosa búsqueda ahora contaban con el lugar perfecto. Justo en el centro de Seattle, con clase, elegante, espacioso, discreto y al filo de la media noche… solitario.

Alice se regodeaba en la idea de haber ganado la "contienda" al corazón reservado de su esposo, que pocas veces accedía a este capricho en especial. Unas cuantas muecas le bastaban para saber que no era su actividad favorita y aún a pesar de no sentirse del todo cómodo con ello, sonreía de buena gana y aceptaba con un suspiro.

-Más te vale que no haga el ridículo esta vez –advirtió Jasper mirandola de reojo.

-¡Oh por favor!, ¡Tu no haces el ridículo!, ¡Eres muy bueno! –le defendió la muchacha entre risas.

-Sí claro, por eso te causa tanta gracia –Jasper sonrió también, recordando la ultima vez.

-En serio Jasper, no eres malo, es solo que… -Alice ahogó una carcajada- tienes que tener un poco más entusiasmo.

-Cariño, si le pongo mas entusiasmo haré un agujero en el piso –bromeó el muchacho con ironía –soy tan malo como un humano.

Alice calló de golpe y lo miro muy seria.

-Tal vez quieras reconsiderar esa última.

-¿Estas bromeando?, incluso esos lobos lo hacen mejor que yo.

-¿Ah si? –preguntó ella nuevamente risueña.

-Sí.

-¿Y que me dices de Bella?... aún ahora como vampiro–Alice evitó burlarse a expensas de su nueva hermana y contuvo la risa hasta la nueva respuesta de Jasper, quien no dudo en acompañarla con una fuerte y armoniosa carcajada masculina.

-Está bien, es un mal ejemplo, pero aún así -el muchacho dobló la siguiente esquina de la carretera y aquello le puso un tanto nervioso… estaban por llegar, cosa que se reflejó de inmediato en el suave gritito de emoción que propinó su esposa al reconocer las calles.

-Siento que hace tanto que no venimos –murmuró ella con alegre nostalgia.

-Yo planeaba seguir así un tiempo más –Jasper sonrió ante la dulce mueca de enfado en el rostro delicado de la muchacha y siguió conduciendo.

-¡Llegamos, Llegamos! –Alice brincoteó en su asiento como niña pequeña y no esperó a que Jasper abriera la puerta.

El hombre en la entrada del enorme salón, les reconoció de inmediato, esa _belleza_ no era fácil de olvidar, como tampoco lo era el reluciente mercedes negro estacionado frente al portón.

-Señor y Señora Cullen –susurró temeroso de levantar la mirada, y sintió la suave y ágil brisa que producía su caminar y la impresión de artistas de cine que emanaba de aquellos cuerpos marmóreos que entraban en el establecimiento tomados del brazo.

El lugar estaba repleto de gente, como era usual a esa hora de la noche, una apabullante multitud que se movía al compas de una música demasiado ruidosa para su gusto, el humo del tabaco formaba una leve nube sobre el techo y el constante tintinar de vasos de cristal chocando unos contra otros se integraba naturalmente con las notas musicales.

Jasper y Alice tomaron asiento en la mesa más alejada del salón, casi en la penumbra. Un nervioso mesero apareció apenas medio minuto después y les entregó dos copas de Champagne, los dos vampiros se miraron cómplices, pues probablemente el líquido terminaría intacto en la copa de otro comensal, de cualquier modo Alice acercó sus labios hasta el cristal dejando un suave rastro de su labial rosado. Debían cubrir todas las huellas…

El tiempo se consumió al calor de una noche de baile y poco a poco cada vez más cerca de las doce, las parejas comenzaron a desanimarse y el cansancio en sus músculos los obligó a tomar asiento. El cuchicheo y los pasos sobre la fina madera del piso fueron apagándose y pronto la música se tornó más calmada.

-Ya casi, diez minutos más… no desesperes – susurró Alice risueña al oído de su vampiro acariciando suavemente su brazo.

-Estoy impaciente –sonrió él con un dejo de ironía, pretendiendo tomar un trago de su copa.

Las ultimas risas, el ultimo repiquetear de cristales y los últimos pasos cansados y satisfechos que se alejaban en eco por la puerta.

El dueño del lugar, un hombre viejo con aires de veinteañero, se acercó a Jasper con la ambición reluciendo en sus ojos marrones.

-Señor Cullen, es un verdadero honor tenerlo por aquí nuevamente...como usted ordenó, sin contacto hasta la partida de todos los presentes… dígame, ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

-Toda la noche –contestó fríamente el vampiro, extendiendo discretamente un pequeño rollito de billetes –Y absténgase de ese terrible ruido que usted llama música.

El encargado sonrio con malicia guardando el dinero en el bolsillo interior de su saco y haciendo una exagerada reverencia dejó sola a la pareja.

Las luces se suavizaron en matices plateados y una orquestal melodía resonó solitaria.

Jasper suspiró hondamente, en un elegante movimiento se levantó de su silla y se inclinó como un caballero ingles ante su esposa.

-¿Bailamos? –preguntó con ternura mirandola a los ojos y por un segundo Alice sintió el suelo desvanecerse bajo sus pies.

-Por supuesto –rió ella aceptando su gesto, encantada de ver la sorpresa de Jasper, cuando posó sus ojos dorados en su dedo anular.

Jasper besó con delicadeza la sortija de bodas que portaba su esposa y finalmente en medio de una impecable vuelta de baile la llevó al centro de la pista.

La música continuó aterciopelada y purpurea, subiendo de vez en cuando de ritmo y desvaneciéndose hermosamente en los violines. El vampiro tomó confinadamente a su esposa por la cintura y comenzó a guiar el paso acercando su rostro cada vez más, hasta rozar suavemente su nariz.

-¿Lo vez?... ¿Cómo puedes decir que eres malo? –preguntó Alice increíblemente cómoda con la impresionante presencia de su esposo.

-No dirás lo mismo cuando te de el primer pisotón –rió él dándole otra vuelta a su acompañante.

-¡Esa es una exageración! –Alice soltó una honesta carcajada que acarició el cuello de su vampiro y se abrazó aún más a su cuerpo al ritmo de la música – no me dirás que solo te gusta hacerlo cuando un enorme ejercito de neófitos comandados por una mujer desquiciada esta al acecho de matar a nuestra familia… sin olvidar el público lobuno que tuvimos la ultima vez que me sacaste a bailar.

Jasper se mordió un labio sintiéndose descubierto.

-Tienes que admitir que es un buen incentivo.

Alice volvió a reír y junto sus frentes deseando estar todavía más cerca de él.

-Oh vamos… ¿De verdad detestas tanto bailar? –preguntó ella con un leve atisbo de tristeza en su voz, deseando que su actividad favorita fuera compartida por su vampiro favorito también.

-Sí –admitió Jasper encogiendo los hombros y sonrió al notar como su esposa bajaba la mirada –Pero contigo… -añadió tomándola por el mentón- es otro asunto… _contigo_… me encanta bailar.

La deslumbrante sonrisa de Alice no tardó en volver a aparecer y colmó de sonoros besos las mejillas del hombre que la envolvía en sus brazos y reía ante las caricias.

Jasper Cullen se consideraba así mismo como alguien reservado… tal vez demasiado, incluso había llegado a ser calificado como "Demasiado frío _aún_ para un vampiro", pero con ella… con su Alice, con su esposa, las cosas cambiaban... porque con ella era el más dulce, sonriente, cálido, divertido, romántico y extrovertido hombre sobre la faz de la tierra. Un lado que solo le dejaba descubrir a ella… porque Alice podía pedirle lo imposible, bailar, cantar y hasta saltar en paracaídas, si así lo deseaba. Aunque de unos cuantos siglos hacia el presente tenía que admitirlo… bailar no era tan malo después de todo.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Es obvio que Jasper es el hombre-vampiro más maravilloso del mundo!! xD**

**Nos vemos el viernes!!**

**_Como siempre espero que te gustará Cori x3_**

**Besos Capuchinos!!**


	7. ¿Divirtiendose?

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**No se que piensen, pero esta fue mi parte favorita de toda la pelicula!! y la canción de Muse "The Supermassive Black Hole" es genialisima!! xD . Ojala les guste x3 .****¿Divirtiéndose?**

* * *

Aquel horrible clima nunca era novedad en Forks, donde el sol se negaba rotundamente a salir, y el ambiente se llenaba continuamente de incesantes gotas de lluvia fría, tal pareciera que no podía mantenerse agradable por un rato, justo como aquella tarde, apenas había dejado de llover y aún así el cielo se conservaba nublado y gris. El aire estaba helado y los ensordecedores relámpagos y truenos obviaban una tormenta próxima. La electricidad había cargado la atmosfera tensión y de esa cosquilléate sensación de que lo peor bajo la tempestad aún estaba por venir. Todos en el pueblo yacian cómodos y calientes dentro de sus hogares, probablemente acurrucados en el sillón para mirar el partido de futbol, deseosos de que el panorama fuera un poco más esperanzador para poder salir. Sin duda era un día por demás terrible y nadie en su sano juicio saldría a la mitad de aquel amenazante ciclón…

Efectivamente ningún _humano_ saldría esa tarde… porque para la familia Cullen era el día perfecto para salir a divertirse.

-¡Estoy lista!, ¿Nos vamos?

La dulce y emocionada voz de su esposa le hizo girar la vista del televisor para prestarle atención y Emmett dejó de respirar por inercia… como le gustaba verla así, con su ropa deportiva, su largo cabello atado en una coleta alta y blandiendo despreocupadamente un bate de Baseball en las manos.

-¿Por qué no te has cambiado? –volvió a preguntar la rubia arqueando una ceja.

-Pero yo pensé que… -murmuró Emmett completamente extrañado.

-¿Qué?... ¡Vamos!, ¡Los demás nos esperan!

Rosalie se dio la vuelta saliendo a paso firme de la habitación y el enorme vampiro se quedó de una pieza.

Alice había anunciado la tormenta a primera hora de la mañana y como era de esperarse el próximo partido de Baseball de los Cullen fijó fecha y hora, no era algo que pudieran decidir de la nada como el resto de los humanos, una tormenta eléctrica era necesaria para que nadie sospechara su condición. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Emmett disfrutaba enormemente de jugar, sabia que las cosas no habían andado del todo bien los últimos días, siempre era lo mismo… Rosalie sonreía radiante y feliz toda la tarde a causa de la estadía de la pequeña Renesmee en la mansión y se apagaba levemente por las noches cuando Edward y Bella regresaban a casa con su bebé. Si bien era cierto que ya no era tan duro como las primeras noches, Rosalie era su esposa, una parte vital de él y solo su corazón podía sentir esa pena que seguía asaltándola por las noches. Estaba completamente seguro de que no querría salir a jugar esa tarde y resignado se había dejado caer frente a la pantalla.

Aún a pesar de la confusión y sin ánimos de contradecir el ataque de familiaridad en su esposa, Emmett se levantó como un rayo del sofá y se enfundó su ropa de deporte.

Su familia le esperaba con la misma pinta a los pies de la escalera, listos para salir a correr sin limitaciones y pasarla bien.

La clara y melodiosa risa de Renesmee se expandía en toda la habitación producto de las cosquillas de Jasper y Rosalie.

Emmett se acercó un tanto temeroso, no quería hacer o decir algo incorrecto que derrumbara el inusual ánimo de su mujer.

-¡Tío! –gritó la hermosa niña sacándolo de sus pensamientos y se lanzó a los brazos del vampiro.

-¡Hola Nessie! –Emmett levantó a su sobrina de casi seis años y la cargó sobre su espalda –dime, ¿Vas a jugar con nosotros?, ¿O vas a dejarnos ganar?

La pequeña copia de Edward soltó una risita y tocó la frente de su tío mostrándole una imagen de la última vez que había salido de caza y lo rápido que había podido correr.

-¡Hey!, nadie es más veloz que yo –bromeó el vampiro y sin esfuerzo alguno tomó a su sobrina por las piernas y la dejó colgando de cabeza sobre el suelo, cosa que fascino a Renesmee y no dejó de carcajearse.

-¡Listo!, ¡Vámonos! –anunció Bella saliendo la cocina junto con Jacob.

-No se si lo recuerdas… pero nosotros no comemos eso –apuntó Alice sonriente –llevas comida como para diez personas.

-Y eso que Seth no pudo venir –Edward rió ante la enorme cesta de "bocadillos" que el lobo llevaba entre sus manos y no pudo evitar pensar que después de todo era una familia normal que tendría un picnic en el bosque mientras jugaban Baseball.

-Es porque hay tan poco dentro de su cabeza que con algo ha de llenar el agujero –Rosalie pasó de lado mirando al muchacho por encima de su hombro y todos la siguieron a la puerta.

-Entérate rubia, que si su olor no fuera tan repulsivo comería aún más -contestó Jacob con una enorme sonrisa, dispuesto a empelar todas sus bromas nuevas que seguro harían rabiar a la vampiro.

El resto de la familia rio segura de que esos comentarios no cruzarían el límite y emprendieron la caminata hasta el bosque.

-¡Muévanse!, ¡La tormenta ya esta aquí! –gritó Alice liderando al grupo hasta un hermoso claro lo suficientemente amplio para jugar.

-Nessie tú serás nuestro arbitro no importa quien sea, si comete una falta sale del juego, ¿Hecho? –Carlisle se hincó frente a la pequeña al tiempo que le abrochaba con más fuerza su abrigo azul, ella podría tener algo de frío.

-¡Hecho! –sonrió Renesmee chocando su manita contra la de su abuelo.

-¡Bien!, ¡Aprovechemos el tiempo! –gritó Carlisle agilizando la organización- seremos Esmee y yo… escoge primero querida –susurró el vampiro sonriente ante la mirada retadora de su esposa.

-Escojo a Emmett -dijo Esmee sin pensárselo dos veces y su enorme muchacho le besó sonoramente la mejilla.

Carlisle sonrió seguro de que no sería fácil con su hijo en el equipo contrario.

-Alice y Jasper –pidió riendo mientras los chicos se acercaban.

Esmee miró a su esposo con un amoroso reproche y pidió doble también –Edward y Rosalie.

Bella y Jacob rodaron los ojos con fastidio. Él lobo estaba deseoso de demostrarles que corría y golpeaba tan fuerte como ellos y ella se encogió de hombros resignada a que su torpeza para los deportes la acompañara aún como un vampiro.

-Que Bella este con nosotros –sugirió Rosalie y pronto ocho pares de miradas se clavaron en ella.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que preferiría estar con el lobo antes de tener que hacer equipo con Bella.

La susodicha se acercó nerviosa y el silencio reinó unos segundos.

-¡Tu puedes mamá! –Renesmee aplaudió emocionada y la tensión se suavizó.

-Ven Jacob ya veremos que puedes hacer –dijo Carlisle sin apartar la mirada de su hija.

-Te sorprendería –Jacob alardeó un poco más sobre sus aptitudes deportivas y ambos equipos se separaron para planear sus estrategias.

-Alice es una gran lanzadora, pero Rose puede con ella, es Jasper de quien debemos cuidarnos –susurró Esmee trazando una complicada figura sobre el césped que todos parecían comprender… todos _excepto_ Bella, quien dejó que la conversación se extendiera sin entender una sola palabra.

-¿Listos?, ¡Vamos!, su padre no sabrá que lo golpeó –dijo Esmee con una sonrisa y todos hicieron ademan de dispersarse.

-Lo siento… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer yo? –preguntó la recién convertida con inseguridad.

-Serás jardín junto con Emmett y yo –le sonrió Edward pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Sí, escuché eso, es genial pero… ¿Qué significa?

Emmett rió ante la pregunta–Significa que…

-Dejemos que Bella bateé –interrumpió Rosalie- hay que aprovechar su nueva fuerza.

Esmee miró discretamente hacia Edward temerosa de encontrar algún indicio sobre la repentina simpatía de Rosalie por Bella, pero su hijo le devolvió la mirada tan o más asombrado que ella.

-Vamos te enseñaré como –Rosalie ignoró una vez más la miradas de su familia y tomó a Bella del brazo, guiándola hasta el montículo de lanzamiento.

-¿Rose está bien? –preguntó de inmediato Esmee dirigiéndose a Emmett.

-Yo no… no… no se, hablaré con ella.

-Rosalie está bien –intervino Edward- no esta planeando como deshacerse de mi esposa si eso es a lo que se refieren.

Emmett y Esmee sonrieron un tanto más aliviados y tomaron sus posiciones.

-Recuerda tus ojos sobre la pelota, olvida a Alice… solo mira la pelota –aconsejo Rosalie sonriendo antes de tomar su lugar y Bella asintió sin saber si debía estar mas nerviosa por su primera vez en un juego de Baseball al estilo vampiro o por su "amable" cuñada.

El equipo de Carlisle se miró con complicidad, poner a Bella en esa poción era un error a todas luces.

-¡Vamos mami, vamos! –animó Renesmee saltando sobre su lugar.

Alice lazó la pelota con especial fuerza, como era de esperarse Bella no logró ni rozarla con el bate y Esmee atrapó la bola con el guante desde su posición de Catcher.

-¡Strike uno!

Bella volvió a mirar a Rosalie en busca de apoyo y leyó sus labios.

-Concéntrate en la bola.

Alice volvió a lanzar confiada, levantando su pierna como una bailarina de ballet.

En un acto reflejo de mera supervivencia Bella se apartó de la pelota dejándola pasar, después de todo… ¿Quién se quedaría a recibir un golpe de por lo menos 190mph por hora?

-¡Strike dos!

-¡Vamos Bell's no tenemos todo el día! –gritó Jacob desde tercera base y su equipo rio por el comentario.

- No te desesperes Bella, tienes una oportunidad más –susurró Esmee con ternura y la vampira apretó con fuerza el bate.

Alice lanzó una vez más, mucho más fuerte y se preparó para correr… ya sabia lo que se avecinaba.

Bella cerró los ojos por el impacto pero no se movio. La bola pegó justo donde debía y la nueva y incomparable fuerza de bella la voló del campo. Jasper y Jacob echaron a correr lo más rápido posible en dirección a al pelota y Carlisle se quedó esperando el lanzamiento.

-¡Corre Bella! –gritó Rosalie al ver que esta no se movía.

Bella reaccionó más tarde de lo que hubiera querido y echo a correr siguiendo la figura del diamante. Podía sentir en el estremecimiento del suelo a Edward, Emmett y Rosalie correr también, estaba apunto de llegar a segunda base cuando Jacob apareció de la nada con la pelota y la lazó a una distancia sobre humana en dirección a Carlisle. El hombre saltó varios metros sobre el aire para recuperar la bola y Bella aceleró el ritmo segura de que eso no era buena señal.

-¡Más rápido Bella! –gritó Emmett terriblemente divertido con la situación y la vampira apresuro aún más el paso, sintiendo como el césped se deshacía bajo sus tenis.

-¡Bárrete! –la voz de Edward parecía pedirle una broma y aún a pesar de que jamás lo había hecho, Bella dejó resbalar su pierna sintiendo un segundo después la mano de Carlisle sobre su tobillo.

-¡Pasa!, ¡Bella anota! –gritó Esmee ayudándole a levantarse y abrazandola con emoción.

Carlisle se dejo caer por completo en el suelo y se encogió sonriente de hombros ante las risas de sus hijos y la desaprobatoria mirada de cierto lobo que odiaba perder.

-¡Bien Mami! –Renesmee corrió a abrazar a Bella y esta la alzó en brazos tan o más emocionada que la niña.

Jugaron las siguientes tres horas que duró la tormenta en un partido como nunca habían tenido antes, por fin eran un número par y la familia por fin se sentía merecedora de esa palabra. Llegaron a la mansión empapados por la lluvia y radiantes de emoción, esperando que Alice vislumbrar una tormenta la próxima semana a mas tardar.

Bella y Rosalie subieron a darle un baño a Renesmee y a ponerle ropa seca. La plática no se hizo esperar…

-No puedo creer lo que vi –susurró Jasper ladeando la sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco, y la conozco de más tiempo –concordó Edward entre risas.

-Losé… fue tan extraño, Rosalie estaba… ¿Divirtiéndose? –Carlisle sonrió orgulloso de ver a su hija actuar de aquella manera y abrazó a Esmee con fuerza.

-¡No solo estaba divirtiéndose!, ¡Estaba feliz! Y ¡Con Bella! –gritó Alice como si nadie comprendiera la gravedad del asunto.

Emmett sonrió complacido y subió de tres en tres los escalones rumbo a su habitación.

-¡Hey! –le saludó Rosalie saliendo del cuarto de baño -¿Te divertiste?, enseguida bajo, solo voy a cambiarme de ropa.

Rosalie no pudo decir nada más antes de sentir los labios de su esposo unidos con los suyos y sonriendo contra sus besos lo abrazó por el cuello.

-Tu te divertiste hoy, eso es lo que importa –murmuró el vampiro luego de besarla cuanto quiso -¿Quieres contarme algo?

Rosalie volvió a reír por milésima vez en la tarde y recargó su frente contra la de su vampiro.

-Descubrí que es mucho más fácil estar feliz… no podemos cambiar nada y no importa, desde hoy voy a ser feliz para ti… –Rosalie acaricio las mejillas del hombre frente a ella y le besó con dulzura la nariz.

Rosalie Cullen había descubierto muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo…Bella no era tan mala después de todo, podía jugar sin tener que competir… y Emmett era mucho más guapo cuando sonreía.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Apoco no dan ganas de jugar con un equipo como ese?, Yo escojo a Emmet, Jasper, Jacob y Edward!! xD**

**Nos vemos el próximo viernes!!**

**Besos Capuchinos!!**

**Nota De La Autora: Busqué en internet y encontré que un lanzamiento promedio es de entre 85 y 90 millas por hora (mph) así que creo que Alice debe lanzar por lo menos la mitad de fuerte no creen? xD**


	8. ¿Mi Familia?

****

Hola Ustedes!!

Estas fiestas navideñas me han tenido muy ocupada ultimamente xD asi que cuando no pude subir el viernes, dije: Por qué no esperar y dejarles la viñeta como relago de navidad? xD espero que la pasen genialosamente estas fechas, en compañía de toda su familia y amigos, que coman mucho y reciban muchos regalos!!! x3

* * *

**¿Mi Familia?**

Todo había comenzado hacia solo un par de semanas. Más de un mes había corrido desde su última caza, ambos estaban hambrientos y sus hermosos y familiares ojos dorados comenzaban a tornarse un poco negros.

La propuesta para "salir a comer" no se había hecho esperar y acordaron salir a la mañana siguiente.

Alice estuvo lista primero, y bajo las escaleras de la mansión con ese animo resplandeciente y grácil que caracterizaba sus pasos… Jasper jamás olvidaría la forma en que la radiante sonrisa de su esposa se curvó levemente cuando llegó a su encuentro.

Esmee había estado rellenando el álbum de fotos de Renesmee que sus hijas habían comenzado, algunas fotos aún permanecían dispersas sobre la mesa de cristal del comedor, brillantes e invitantes a echarles un vistazo.

El cuerpo delgado y frágil de Alice permanecía inmóvil, sosteniendo solo una foto entre sus dedos… apenas escucho los pasos de Jasper tras de ella se dio la vuelta y besando fugazmente la mejilla de su vampiro salió saltando de la habitación, como si nada hubiera perturbado su alegría… sin embargo Jasper había tenido el tiempo suficiente para ver aquellos labios rosados fingir frescura y encanto apenas se había girado para mirarle y curioso se acercó a la mesa para observar la foto.

No parecía nada fuera de lo común, no era la única foto de ese tipo que había en la casa, y nada particular cruzó la suspicacia de su mente. Bella, Edward y la pequeña Renesmee sonreían frente a un escenario que parecía casi rozar lo humanamente normal. Dos padres sujetando a su bebe frente a su casa nueva.

Dejo la foto en su lugar, sintiendo el inusual hueco de duda en su instinto natural para la deducción y la tarde había transcurrido con tanta soltura en los ojos de su esposa, que el vampiro dio el tema por terminado… o eso creyó en ese momento.

Después de la caza, cuando ambos se encontraron satisfechos, acordaron bordear el bosque por la playa de camino a la mansión, había resultado una tarde tranquila y el oro regresó rápidamente a sus ojos, acto que se reflejó instantáneamente en el descanso de sus nervios. Caminaban descalzos sobre la arena, aún a sabiendas de que su piel de acero no les permitía sentirla sobre sus pies, el sol se ocultaba lentamente y los últimos rayos de luz iluminaban los diamantes de sus cuerpos.

El silencio pasó de cómodo a expectante de un momento a otro y Alice abrió y cerró sus labios varias veces antes de atreverse a hablar.

-¿Te has percatado…? –comenzó ella insegura de continuar.

-¿De qué? –preguntó el vampiro con parsimonia para infundirle confianza.

-Nessie… ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que se parece a Edward?

Jasper soltó una honesta y profunda carcajada masculina.

-¡Pero si es una pequeña copia!, ¡¿Quién no lo notaría?!, ¡Si incluso Charlie lo sabe!

Alice ensanchó la sonrisa y Jasper percibió la fuerza en su energía que le indicaba que vendría un apasionado argumento.

-¡Sí!, ¡Lo sé!, ¡Es asombroso!, la forma de su rostro y la forma en que habla… sus expresiones, el tono de su risa… he estado pensando que… es como conocerle de niño, ¿No crees?... aunque también tiene mucho de Bella, su forma de ser, la forma en que piensa… las cosas que dice y ese extraño gesto de acomodarse un mechón de cabello hacia atrás cuando lee… es… es tan… es muy parecida a ellos.

Jasper se detuvo lentamente y clavo sus ojos en su esposa.

-Sí… pero… ¿A que viene esto?

Alice lo obligó a seguir andando junto ella, tomándolo del brazo y siguió sonriendo, como si la platica no fuera particularmente extraña.

-A nada, a nada, es solo una observación… dime, ¿También lo has notado?

El vampiro siguió caminando con desconfianza y tardo un par de segundos en contestar.

-Supongo que si… a golpe de vista, puede notarse el parecido… es su hija, se supone que es como debe ser.

-Sí… así es como deber ser- la sonrisa de la muchacha se tornó un tanto melancólica para volver a desvanecerse entre sus andares de bailarina -¿Una carrera hasta la mansión? –preguntó risueña saltando en su lugar.

Jasper se sorprendió por los repentinos cambios de ánimo en su esposa y aún dudoso asintió echando a correr primero.

Llegó varios segundos antes que ella como era de esperarse y Alice saltó a sus brazos apenas llegó junto a él.

-Saliste antes tramposo –murmuró Alice entre risas.

-Me abrías ganado de otro modo-Jasper besó la sonrisa de su esposa y la subió con facilidad sobre sus propios pies -¿Esta todo bien?

Alice levantó una ceja extrañada y bajó del abrazo de un salto.

-¡Claro!, ¿Porqué no habría de?

Jasper la miró entrar en la mansión rápidamente, y fue todo lo que necesito para saber que había algo más que no quería compartirle.

-¡Llegamos Esmee! –anunció Alice con alegría mientras entraba en la estancia.

-¿Buena caza? –preguntó la hermosa mujer sentada en el comedor, continuando la tarea de las fotos familiares.

-Sí, ya la necesitaba –admitió la vampira sentándose junto a su madre -¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Pues… cuento con eso, Rosalie subió hace media hora a buscar las fotos de bebe de Nessie, pero me temo que Emmett ya no la dejara bajar-apuntó Esmee con una picara sonrisa.

-Y no seré yo quien toque esa puerta para ver que pasa –bromeó igualmente Alice.

-Claro que no-la clara y melodiosa risa de Esmee llenó la habitación- ¿Cortas el papel?

-Sí –Alice comenzó con mucho entusiasmo su labor, deseosa de ayudar.

-Voy a subir un rato –murmuró Jasper llamando la atención de las dos mujeres y besando a ambas en las mejillas subió las escaleras sin mucho ánimo. Definitivamente había algo que su esposa no le decía, y se preguntaba que podría ser, para que no pudiera compartirlo con él. Era obvio que tenia que ver con la charla de la playa, y con el hecho de que Nessie era un calca de sus padres, especialmente de su hermano, pero parecía no haber ninguna conexión que ligara el asunto con Alice.

No le gustaba pasar tiempo solo en la habitación que compartía con ella, la ausencia no le dejaba estar tranquilo y prefería pensar en un lugar que no le recordara tanto su compañía. Decidido a no desistir de resolver el comportamiento de su esposa, entró en la enorme biblioteca de Carlisle y se dejó caer en el sillón más grande.

Sabía de antemano que Alice no tenia una ilusión especial con la maternidad y esperaba de corazón que la terrible noche que había pasado con Rosalie no se repitiera nunca más, ni en su hermana ni en su amada. Forzosamente tenía que ver con el detalle del parecido de Nessie con sus padres… ¿Estaría Alice celosa?

-Deja de taladrarte el cerebro –susurró una voz por demás conocida- _casi_ me provocas dolor de cabeza.

Edward se sentó junto a su hermano y sonrió nostálgico, al recordar que aquella escena ya no era tan común como antes.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –Jasper se enderezó rápidamente sin poder evitar que una enorme sonrisa atravesara su rostro.

-No me vas a creer, pero no tengo nada más que Renesmee pueda leer en casa, así que espero que uno de los libros de medicina de Carlisle la aburra y se duerma.

Los dos vampiros rieron ante la nueva situación de padre e hija y la tensión se relajó notoriamente.

-Pensé en saludar a Emmett también pero… creo que está algo ocupado ahora –apuntó Edward con ironía y desvió la mirada.

-Sí… yo también estoy luchando con dejar sus auras en paz.

Edward volvió a reír con confianza, pronto su semblante se notó algo serio.

-También quería hablar contigo… algo sobre Alice…

Jasper lo miro de inmediato y su cuerpo se estremeció ante la mención del nombre de su esposa.

-Sabia que estarías pensando en esto… y creo que es importante –Edward se aclaró innecesariamente la garganta y se dispuso a soltar la noticia –Alice ha estado… pensando en su familia.

-Cynthia –dijo Jasper de golpe.

-No, Alice ha estado pensando en presentarse con la hija de Cynthia…

-¿Su sobrina? –Jasper frunció el ceño pensativo- pero ella dijo que no quería…

-Sí ya se… mi Renesmee ha estado levantando una gran serie de cosas por aquí y Alice tiene mucha curiosidad por conocer a su familia viva… en especial para… ya sabes… saber si aún puede encontrar algún parecido con ella.

-¿Lleva mucho tiempo así? -pregunto Jasper más que preocupado, completamente consiente de que no era uno de los temas favoritos de Alice.

-La verdad que no lo se… y lo lamento, los he descuidado un poco últimamente –Edward entristeció suavemente su sonrisa.

-No digas eso –Jasper golpeo el hombro de su hermano en señal de apoyo- estamos muy felices por ti… yo resolveré esto.

-¿Ha si?, ¿Y como le dirás a Alice, sin inmiscuir mi nombre, genio?

-No lo sé… ya me preocuparé por eso luego, ahora si me disculpas tengo que arreglar un viaje a Biloxi.

Bastaron apenas diez minutos para que el vampiro hiciera una llamada y empacara una maleta de viaje. Pensando en todas las cosas que debían pasar por la mente de sus esposa y del porque no había querido mencionarle nada… estaba tan absorto en sus propios planes que incluso había olvidado que el viaje no sería una sorpresa para Alice…

-¿Jasper?, ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?

El aludido levanto la cabeza, y suspiró resignado al sentirse descubierto.

-Ya sabes que estoy haciendo.

-El bobo de Edward vino de soplón, ¿Verdad? –preguntó una voz cantarina de niña pequeña y el vampiro pudo sentir perfectamente unos pequeños brazos cerrarse sobre su espalda.

-Edward solo esta preocupado y trata de ayudarte… y de paso a mí… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –Jasper se giró para mirarla un tanto enfadado y trato de mantenerse sereno el mayor tiempo posible frete al adorable puchero de su esposa.

-¿Sobre que?

-¡Alice! –gritó Jasper soltándose del abrazo de su esposa.

-¡Sí!, ya esta bien… no te había dicho nada, porque… -comenzó ella antes de detenerse a reír.

-Alice… -murmuró él ya visiblemente desesperado.

-¡No importa Jasper!, de verdad no es nada… es verdad que he estado pensando en eso desde hace tiempo… la forma en que Nessie se parece a Edward y Bella… me hace pensar si todavía hay algo de mi en la hija de mi hermana, es tonto e improbable y por eso no te había dicho nada…

-Creí que tú y yo, podíamos contarnos todo… -Jasper tomó a su esposa por los hombros de modo suplicante y el abrazó no tardo en ser correspondido.

-Así es… yo nunca pensé en ir a verla, así que no tiene importancia.

-¡Sí la tiene!, ¡Es tu familia y es lógico que quieras conocerla!

Alice miró a su vampiro con curiosidad.

-¿Mi familia?

-Sí… tu familia, tu familia de verdad… tu familia de sangre –susurró Jasper como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

Alice soltó una amplia carcajada, cosa que hizo enojar todavía más a Jasper.

-No puedo creerlo, tú y Edward de verdad son muy tontos –la muchacha tomó con suavidad las mejillas de sus esposo y acaricio sus cabellos- Es verdad… que tuve esa inquietud hace días… pero luego caí en cuenta de que ustedes son mi verdadera familia… _tú_ eres mi familia… de sangre o no, parecidos los unos a los otros o no, somos familia… es verdad que Nessie tiene más puntos por ser la pequeña copia de Edward, pero tal y como una vez él dijo… _Carlisle, no era mi padre en un sentido biológico estricto y no compartíamos características similares. El parecido en el color dela piel se debía a lo que éramos. El parecido en el color de nuestros ojos era otra cosa: el reflejo de nuestra mutua elección. Y aun así, aunque no había base para establecer semejanzas, me imaginaba que mi rostro había comenzado a reflejar el suyo hasta cierto punto, mis rasgos no habían cambiado, pero a mí me parecía que algo de su sabiduría había marcado mi expresión y que algo de su compasión podía encontrarse en la forma de mi boca, así como trazas de su paciencia eran evidentes en mi ceño._

-Que melodramático es Edward –susurró Jasper risueño y cedió al abrazo de su esposa.

-Sí, ya se, lo mismo le dije yo –acepto Alice rodando los ojos con ironía- ¿Sabes algo?... Esmee aún tiene la cámara, ¿Me tomas una foto con mis padres?

Jasper sonrio ampliamente.

-Solo si después te tomas una conmigo.

-Hecho –rió Alice tomándolo de la mano para bajar las escaleras.

No necesitaba visitar a su sobrina para sentirse en familia y había comprendido que el parecido físico en realidad importaba muy poco, tenía un padre, una madre, varios hermanos, una pequeña sobrinita y un encantador esposo dispuesto a llevarla hasta Biloxi solo para que dejara de preocuparse, tal vez no era un sentimiento propio de sus especie, pero en su opinión… no necesitaba de nada más.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Espero que les gustara x3**

**Feliz Navidad!!**

**Nos vemos el viernes!! x3**

**Besos Capuchinos!!**

**Y que Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, Edward y Carlisle amanescan debajo de su arbolito xD!!**


	9. ¿Celoso?

****

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**Primero que nada, Feliz Año Nuevo!!! espero que no se me atragantaran con las uvas mientas mencionaban a todos y cada uno de los nombres de vampiros que queremos para este 2009 xD . Tengo que admitir que he andado de vaga ultimamente y cuando descubrí que mi Colacuerno mascota Jimmy Hendrix se había comido mis zapatos decidí que era tiempo de venir a hacer lo que debía xD , lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en contestar sus reviews, de verdad que no se en que dia vivo x3 . Espero que disfruten de la viñeta y aún mas de sus ultimos días de libertad sin escuela xD**

**

* * *

**

¿Celoso?

Emmett Cullen, amaba ese cruelmente pequeño tiempo en que las cosas a su alrededor marchaban con calma y todo parecía estar justo donde debía. La pesadilla del nacimiento de Renesmee y la "amable" visita de los Volturi por fin eran algo del pasado y luego de volver a renovar los votos con su esposa, solo hacia falta un merecido viaje de luna de miel.

Estuvo fuertemente tentado a pedir la Isla de Esmee prestada, pero desistió inteligentemente de llevar a Rosalie a una idea romántica que ya había sido usada por alguien más.

Tampoco existían muchos lugares donde pasar el tiempo, pues los requisitos eran estrictos e inalterables; poblaciones pequeñas, ausencia absoluta de sol y no hacer nada _demasiado_ llamativo. Emmett sonrió de medio lado al repasar esta última, dos personas con la apariencia de artistas de cine en un porche rojo, no podían evitar sobresalir.

Como quiera que fuere, el viaje estaba decidido y Emmett había encontrado un lugar ideal; un antiguo hotel con baños termales, muy lejos de la ciudad de Japón, enorme, lujoso, cubierto a sus alrededores de niebla cálida y encantadoramente vacío a causa de los días hábiles del calendario en los que se encontraban. Para su sorpresa Rosalie había estado encantada con la idea y estaban apunto de salir. El equipaje estaba listo, Jasper les había ayudado a actualizar sus pasaportes y aunque fue difícil para ambos aceptar el hecho de que se perderían uno o dos años en el incansable crecimiento de su sobrinita, Edward prometió llamar al hotel de vez en cuando para que Renesmee pudiera saludar a sus tíos.

Carlisle volvió a repetir las reglas a sus hijos como si aún tuvieran menos de cien años y Rosalie y Emmett escucharon atentos con una cómplice sonrisa.

Conducirían hasta el aeropuerto de Seattle donde tomarían un avión hasta Inglaterra y transbordarían el vuelto que finalmente los llevaría a Japón, donde planeaban pasar por lo menos tres semanas de romántico descanso.

-Espero que de verdad podamos entrar en las termas –susurró Rosalie con una sonrisa una vez que estuvieron instalados en sus asientos de avión.

-¿Y porque no abríamos de entrar? –Emmett besó la radiante sonrisa de su esposa y la contestación chocó contra sus labios.

-Aún no se si dejarte salir de la habitación… -La rubia acarició las mejillas de su amante intentando acercarse más a su cuerpo, pero las reglas también indicaban que debían ser prudentes frente a los humanos, quienes probablemente se preguntarían si no faltaría aire en sus pulmones después de varios minutos de besos sin descanso.

Después de casi un día entero de vuelo, llegaron a Japón visiblemente más frescos y descansados que el resto de los pasajeros, quienes parecían querer besar el suelo firme bajo sus pies.

El ultimo viaje hasta su hotel resultó por demás expectante, el paisaje parecía desolado, borroso a causa de la neblina y repleto de bosques a su alrededor, cosa que les llenaba de confianza y esperaban ansiosos que el establecimiento estuviera igual de desierto. Aún así no podían llegar a un lugar como esos con su ropa gruesa de Forks y antes de entrar en la recepción, cambiaron sus ropas por unas más adecuadas al clima.

-Konnichiwa, watashi no namae wa Cullen, watashi ha yoyaku wo motte imasu –dijo Emmett en un perfecto japonés y sonrió al ver como el joven de la recepción le miraba anonadado. Nadie que a golpe de vista era extranjero hablaba de esa forma.

La gran accesibilidad de comunicación, les permitió estar en su habitación mucho antes de lo esperado y antes de que la cama resultara un impedimento para entrar en las termas, ambos tomaron sus artículos de baño y se dirigieron al centro de atracción del hotel.

Los baños resultaron ser maravillosos, raíces de bambú, piedras calientes, agua cristalina y pisos de reluciente mármol blanco en los vestidores. El vapor de agua brindaba un ambiente íntimo y apacible, había pequeñas jícaras con flores de lavanda y jazmines y justo al fondo de las divisiones de hombre y mujer se encontraba una terma amplia y honda que invitaba a nadar.

Rosalie y Emmett que no querían separarse, dejaron a un lado las instalaciones separadas por sexo y se instalaron en la terma más grande, podrían jurar que el agua debía estar caliente, aunque su piel de hierro no les permitía sentir mucho más allá de la suave y cosquilleante consistencia del líquido a su alrededor y las gotas de vapor aromático que se aferraban a la blancura de sus cuerpos.

-Creo que es el lugar perfecto para nuestra luna de miel –susurró Rosalie encantada de la caricia de abrazarse bajo el agua.

-_Tú_ eres la mujer perfecta para una luna de miel –le corrigió él con dulzura, besando sus cabellos mojados.

Aquello no podía ser más perfecto y entre besos y risas disfrutaron de todo el tiempo posible dentro del agua, agradeciendo enormemente el hecho de su soledad y de la ausencia de miradas curiosas y molestas que mermaran su nueva felicidad.

El tiempo pareció pasar más rápido que un suspiro y solo la entrada de un hombre en la terma les indicó que ya llevaban ahí más de cinco horas entre caricias y besos mojados. El sujeto los miro anonadado y sin discreciones, sin duda alguna eran las dos personas más hermosas que hubiera visto jamás y bastó solo medio segundo para saberse perdidamente enamorado de la rubia frente a sus ojos. Rosalie rodó los ojos con exasperación y se ocultó incomoda en el pecho de su esposo, Emmett la cubrió igualmente molesto con sus brazos y nadó rápidamente hasta la orilla para tomar una de sus toallas.

-Ya llevábamos mucho tiempo aquí de todas formas –murmuró Rosalie sonriendo a medias.

Emmett la miró irónico.

-Bien… -Rosalie rió suavemente dándole la razón- pero aún es nuestro primer día aquí… no te preocupes, entramos mañana.

-Mañana –acordó el vampiro con resignación.

-Lo prometo...ahora, ¿Podrías traerme la toalla grande que deje en mi casillero del vestidor?... antes de que… terminé de comerme con la mirada- Rosalie dirigió sus ojos dorados al hombre que aún los miraba atónito en la entrada de la terma y contuvo el aire ruidosamente una vez que Emmett se giró para mirarlo furioso.

-Eso tiene arreglo –masculló el vampiro entre dientes.

-No. Cálmate. En el remoto caso de que pueda mover esos treinta kilos de más hacia mi, se que podré controlarlo –rió la rubia con ironía y acarició las mejillas de su esposo para tranquilizarlo.

-Regreso enseguida –Emmett salió fácilmente de la parte más honda de la terma apoyando los brazos en el mármol y amarrando una toalla común a su cadera salió poco confiado del baño. Sabía perfectamente que Rosalie podía cuidarse muy bien sola y se sentía completamente aliviado de no tener el poder de Edward para evitar saber que cruzaba por la mente de aquel sujeto. Los casilleros no quedaban muy lejos y caminó firmemente hasta ellos mientras se sacudía el exceso de agua que corría por su cara desde sus cabellos, llegó hasta el apartado de su esposa y metiendo el resto de los artículos que llevaba consigo salió únicamente con la toalla más grande de Rosalie.

Antes de llegar a la puerta un dulce y fresco aroma inundó la resequedad de sus pulmones y una jovencita de no menos de quince años entró desconfiadamente por la puerta, paralizándose al instante…

Emmett sonrió disimuladamente.

-Ohayou –saludó él animadamente ajustando más el nudo de su toalla.

La muchachita apenas se movió, no importaba cuantas órdenes desesperadas de vergüenza mandara a su cerebro, sus ojos se negaban rotundamente a apartarse del torso del muchacho.

-Sayonara –se despidió aun entre risas, sin dejar de notar una sonrojada mirada clavada en su espalda.

No importaba lo molesto que sus hermanos encontraran aquellos gestos, para él resultaban terriblemente graciosos, más aún en las niñas pequeñas.

El vampiro estuvo de vuelta en la terma en un par de zancadas y pronto se sintió deseoso de reconsiderar sus teorías.

Aquel debía ser sin duda el hermano mayor de la niña en el vestidor, dieciocho años sin temor a equivocarse y _desafortunadamente_ cerca de _su _mujer…

Usualmente aquello no le molestaría , Rosalie pasaba de cualquier humano que se atreviera a mirarla y sin embargo estaba ahí… fuera de la terma, envuelta solo en su pequeña toalla rosada y… _sonriéndole_.

-Regrese –dijo en un tono más que frio y un par de ojos oscuros se posaron sobre él con evidente temor.

Emmett no espero un segundo más para poner la toalla grande sobre los hombros desnudos de su esposa y colocándose convenientemente frente a ella se cruzo de brazos con molestia.

-Hola, mucho gusto… -saludo el adolescente claramente intimidado por la presencia del vampiro.

-Hola –respondió Emmett sin mostrar asombro alguno por el doble lenguaje del muchacho –¿Nos vamos? –dijo más como orden que como pregunta y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta.

Estuvo a la mitad del pasillo en un santiamén y enojado entró en el vestidor de hombres, extrañamente feliz de que su esposa no pudiera ingresar ahí para seguirlo. Se puso el pantalón importándole poco que su traje de baño aún estuviera empapado y calzándose los zapatos deportivos, salió poniéndose una camisa en el camino.

-Emmett – le llamó una voz conocida a su espalda.

-Pensé que te quedarías otro rato, con tu nuevo amigo-dijo el vampiro arrastrando las palabras sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Qué? –Rosalie rió despreocupadamente, cerrando perfectamente su bata de baño alrededor de su cuerpo - Por favor, ¿No me digas que estas haciendo una escena?

-Tú,_ nunca_ conversas con nadie, con _nadie_ –bufó Emmett dándose la vuelta tan repentinamente que incluso Rosalie dio un paso hacia atrás –No creas que no noté que el imberbe era bien parecido.

-Pareces un niño –susurró la rubia volviendo a reír e importándole poco que tuviera que correr de vez en cuando para alcanzarle, lo siguió tranquila hasta el elevador.

Una vez ambos dentro, Emmett pulso el botón de su piso y enfurruñado se recargó en la pared.

-Emmett… no es cierto… estas… ¿Celoso? –murmuró Rosalie acercándose para abrazar el berrinche de su esposo.

-Rosalie por favor no me trates como si tu… -empezó el vampiro antes de ser callando a besos pausados.

-¿Por qué estas enojado?, el niño solo estaba tratando de ser amable, mandó a su padre a los baños para que no me incomodara.

-Pero tú _jamás_ eres amable –dijo Emmett sin pensar.

Rosalie soltó una armoniosa carcajada.

-Me preguntó cuando daré en el clavo… se quejan si soy amable, se quejan si no soy amable y se quejan si soy indiferente.

-Sabes que no es eso lo que quise decir, el chico… él era… digamos que bastante guapo para su especie… y _sí_, me molesta que decidieras empezar a ser amable con él –Emmett abrazó a su esposa rindiéndose ante sus avances y su tierna sonrisa le tranquilizó considerablemente los nervios.

El elevador tintineo indicando la llegada hasta su piso y ambos salieron tomados de la mano.

-Dime bobo… ¿Por qué venimos aquí? –preguntó Rosalie sin dejar de llenar de besos sus mejillas.

-Para pasar un tiempo a solas –contestó el mostrándose nuevamente reacio a la hermosa rubia.

-¿Y que más? –Rosalie le miro risueña jugando con la fina argolla de rubíes en su dedo.

-Para celebrar nuestra luna de miel… -contestó él desanimado.

-Exacto. Por nuestra ultima boda… estoy aquí para estar contigo –Rosalie sonrio radiante- no seas infantil, soy tu esposa… te amo… y si me interesara alguien más ya te abría dejado.

La rubia camino despreocupada hasta su abitación y pronto unos enormes brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cintura levantándola del suelo.

-¿Ha si? – preguntó Emmett juguetonamente, tragándose su orgullo, comenzando a besar el cuello de su esposa que reía con ganas entre sus brazos –pues… yo también me hice de una pequeña fan hoy…

-¡¿Perdón?!... eso no lo mencionaste – se quejó Rosalie imaginando a toda clase de muchachitas tratando de acercarse a _su_ hombre.

Fue el turno de Emmett para soltar una enorme risotada y cargando a su esposa hasta su alcoba, decidió que nada arruinaría su viaje de luna de miel, las soluciones a los problemas no siempre estaban en sus manos, pero este en particular sí… dependía totalmente de él y no estaba dispuesto a echarlo a perder. Aguas termales o no, tenía a Rosalie solo para él y era ahora cuando debían preocuparse por no volver a visitar las termas. Probablemente ya no saldrían de la habitación…

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Quién no se pondría celosa con ese hombre? xD**

**Feliz 2009 Chicas!!**

**Nos vemos el viernes x3!!**

**Besos Capuchinos!!**

**Nota Capuchina: Y mi Japones que tal he? xD solo llevo un nivel así que mis conocimientos no dieron para mas xD**

**_Konnichiwa, watashi no namae wa Cullen, watashi ha yoyaku wo motte imasu -Hola, mi nombre es Cullen y tengo una reservación._**

_**Ohayou -Hola**_

_**Sayonara -Adios**_


End file.
